El Ramen del Amor
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Hinata Hyuga huyó de su casa luego de que su padre le dijo que debía casarse con Toneri Otsutsuki en un matrimonio arreglado que ella no quería, debido a este dilema ahora se encontraba en un restaurante de ramen junto a un muchacho rubio llamado Naruto que acaba de ayudarla. Lo que Hinata no sabía es que en los próximos meses su vida y la de Naruto iba a cambiar para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con una historia NaruHina, mi primer fic de esta pareja, espero que les guste este AU.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **El Ramen del Amor.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El Inicio.**_

Hinata Hyuga era una chica muy hermosa, a sus 21 años, había crecido para convertirse en una belleza exótica, con su tez blanca y sus bellos ojos perla le daban el nombre de la princesa Hyuga. Hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Konoha, la chica creció rodeada de muchas riquezas, todo lo que ella deseara lo podría tener, ha sido así desde que tiene memoria y, aun así, esa no era la vida que ella quería.

Al pertenecer a una de las familias más importantes de Konoha, se esperaba mucho de ella, se esperaba que llevara el apellido Hyuga en alto y con honor y para alguien tan tímida y de buen corazón como Hinata era algo muy difícil.

\- Hinata, escuche que Toneri vendrá a la mansión para conocerte – dijo TenTen, la castaña era la sirvienta personal de Hinata, la chica ha estado con ella desde que eran niñas y por eso, para la ojiperla, ella era su mejor amiga.

\- Sí, padre lo invito a la fiesta de esta noche, creo que quiere formar una alianza con él y su familia – respondió Hinata.

\- Escuche que es un hombre muy apuesto y muy inteligente, heredero de la fortuna Otsutsuki, es un hombre muy rico – dijo la castaña levantando las cejas.

\- Tal vez así sea, pero no quiero nada que ver con él – dijo Hinata.

Hinata no conocía muy bien al Otsutsuki, pero lo poco que conocía era suficiente para saber que el muchacho era una persona nociva y un mujeriego sin descaro. Era la típica persona que Hinata evitaba en todo momento.

\- ¿Hinata-sama? – una voz masculina se escuchó en la puerta de Hinata, voz que ella conocía muy bien.

\- ¡Puedes entrar Neji-nisan! – dijo Hinata.

Un hombre de cabello castaño con ojos de color perla, un poco más oscuros que los de la chica, entro a la habitación con una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

\- Hiashi-sama la espera en su oficina, quiere hablar de algo importante contigo – le dijo el muchacho.

\- Iré enseguida – informó Hinata.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre muy serio, luego de la muerte de su esposa, la madre de Hinata, la cabeza de la familia Hyuga se dedicó a su empresa, siempre trabajando para salir adelante con la compañía, debido a esto, su relación con sus dos hijas no era tan fuerte. En especial con Hinata, que, al ser la mayor, esperaban que se casaran con un hombre capaz de dirigir la compañía una vez él se retire., por eso Toneri Otsutsuki estaba ahí.

\- ¿Padre, me buscabas? – preguntó una tímida Hinata.

El hombre le pidió que entrara a la oficina, orden que la chica obedeció sin protesta, al entrar en la habitación, descubrió que su padre era acompañado por el hombre de cabello blanco.

\- ¡Otsutsuki-Sama! Mis disculpas, no sabía que tenía una reunión con mi padre – dijo Hinata.

\- No se preocupe Hinata-san, en realidad estoy aquí por usted – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Toneri Otsutsuki era un hombre apuesto de 32 años, su cabello blanco y sus ojos verde marino lo hacían muy apuesto y él lo sabía muy bien ya que gracias a esos atributos lograba conquistar a cualquier mujer de Konoha.

\- El señor Otsutsuki está aquí para pedir tu mano en matrimonio – dijo Hiashi en tono serio, lo que significaba que hablaba en serio.

\- Ma-matri... monio – Hinata no podía creer lo que su padre le decía.

\- Exacto, y he decidido que vas a aceptar esta propuesta, ya eres una mujer, estas en la perfecta edad para casarte y tener hijos, y Otsutsuki es uno de los mejores empresarios de Konoha y será un gran sucesor ya que no puedo heredar mi compañía a una mujer – dijo el Hyuga mayor.

\- Pe-pero ¿qué hay de Neji-ni? – preguntó Hinata.

\- No seas ridícula, el hijo ilegitimo de mi hermano no puede heredar la compañía – las palabras de Hiashi estaban llenas de odio ante la mención de Neji.

Neji Hyuga era el hijo ilegitimo de Hizashi Hyuga, el hermano gemelo de Hiashi, concebido fuera del matrimonio, Neji no era considerado como el sucesor legitimo del legado Hyuga, aun si este era el único varón de la nueva generación.

\- Lo sien-to Padre, Otsutsuki-sama, pero no puedo casarme, no lo conozco y no lo amo, no sería justo para nadie – dijo la chica.

\- Otsutsuki-san, ¿me permite un momento con mi hija? – pidió Hiashi levantándose de su escritorio.

Toneri se retiró con una leve reverencia dejando solos a padre e hija, Hinata sabía que su padre estaba molesto con ella, siempre lo estaba.

"¡BAM!"

Hinata estaba sorprendida, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras que posaba su mano izquierda en su mejilla. Hiashi acaba de abofetearla en el rostro, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida.

\- ¡TE CASARAS CON ÉL, LO AMES O NO! – gritó el hombre furioso con lo que su hija le había dicho anteriormente.

\- Escúchame bien Hinata, eres una carga y ya estoy harto de que me deshonres con tu comportamiento, una vez que te cases te largaras de esta casa y cumplirás el papel de esposa, y darás los varones necesarios para que esta compañía se quede en la familia, no me interesa como lo logres, lo harás, ¡ESTA CLARO! – las palabras de Hiashi eran como cuchillas que se clavaban en su corazón, no podía creer lo que su padre le decía.

\- ¡Contesta Hinata! – la chica solo asintió para luego salir corriendo de la habitación hacia la suya.

* * *

Cuando Hinata entro a su habitación no podía parar de llorar, el dolor en su mejilla había sido olvidado pero el dolor de su corazón aún era fuerte.

Viendo su reflejo en el espejo se dio cuenta que la imagen que veía no le gustaba para nada, no quería seguir siendo la niña débil que aceptaba todo lo que su padre le decía, esta vez no, si Hiashi ya no la quería en la casa, pues eso era lo que iba a tener.

Decidida, Hinata tomó unas tijeras y se metió en el baño de su habitación, tomo las tijeras y se las llevó a su cabello deteniéndose antes de cortar el primer mechón, su cabello era largo y muy hermoso, se lo había dejado crecer cuando vio una vieja foto de su madre en donde ella llevaba el cabello igual, eran igual a ella y tener el cabello largo era lo único que la hacía sentir que su madre estaba con ella.

"Snip" el cabello cortado caía en el lavado del baño, Hinata cortaba su cabello hasta que quedo lo más corto posible, de esta forma tal vez no la reconocería nadie.

Hinata estaba lista, iba irse de la prisión que era su casa, con una mochila llena con lo necesario la chica se preparó para irse dejando atrás una carta que explicaba la razón por la que se iba para siempre, así que a media noche salió de su casa por la ventana de su cuarto y salto el muro que rodeaba su casa con la ayuda de un árbol de naranjas que se encontraba en su jardín, por fin Hinata era libre.

* * *

\- ¡Una orden de Miso Ramen en camino!

Naruto Namikaze era el dueño de Ichiraku, un puesto de Ramen muy famoso en el distrito comercial de los barrios de Konoha, el lugar tenía fama por ser el lugar con el mejor ramen del lugar y desde que el rubio se hizo cargo, esa fama solo se hacía más grande.

\- ¡Naruto-ni! Dos órdenes de ramen picante para llevar – la voz de un adolescente de cabello castaño se escuchó del otro lado de la cocina.

Naruto era el cocinero/dueño del restaurante y le era difícil tomar las ordenes de los clientes, por suerte contaba con la ayuda de su pequeño primo Konohamaru que estaba de vacaciones por el momento, así que el joven le ayudaba con las órdenes.

Hoy era viernes de quincena y era la hora pico, lo que significaba que todos los trabajadores de la ciudad salían de sus trabajos para ir a casa, y todos estaban hambrientos, era a esta hora en la que Naruto y su amigo Choji, quien era dueño del restaurante de BBQ que estaba a dos cuadras, hacía su dinero del mes, era un completo caos.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Naruto! – el rubio salió de la cocina al escuchar cuando su mejor amigo Sasuke lo llamaba.

Sasuke era oficial de policía, el oficial más apuesto del distrito comercial, Sasuke era alto de cabello negro, de buen cuerpo y rostro seductor, el hombre era uno de los más deseados, lamentablemente para las chicas, el hombre estaba casado y amaba mucho a su esposa.

\- ¡Sasuke! Hermano, tu orden estará lista dentro de poco – le dijo Naruto.

El azabache asintió para luego tomar asiento en una de las bancas del restaurante mientras esperaba por su orden. Lugo de unos minutos, Naruto salió con el pedido de su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo esta Sakura? – preguntó.

\- Ella está bien, tu abuela es un poco exigente, pero Sakura disfruta aprender de ella – dijo el oficial.

\- Sí, la abuela Tsunade puede ser un poco brusca con sus enseñanzas, recuerdo como me molía a golpes cuando me equivocaba en plantar las hierbas que necesitaba – dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía ante el recuerdo de su abuela.

\- El problema es que Sakura llega muy cansada a casa y ya casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros, se suponía que íbamos a intentar a tener hijos y aún no hemos podido...

\- ¿Concebir? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ... comenzar – dijo un deprimido Sasuke.

\- Lo lamento hermano, eso es terrible – le dijo Naruto suprimiendo la risa que tenía al escuchar lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo.

\- No es gracioso Naruto, cuando te cases entenderás lo que estoy viviendo – le dijo un serio azabache.

\- ¡Naruto-ni! ¡Tenemos más ordenes! – dijo Konohamaru.

\- ¡Claro, claro! En seguida voy – respondió para luego retirarse hacía la cocina.

* * *

El resto del día fue muy ocupado, los clientes aumentaban a cada segundo y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, aun con la ayuda de Konohamaru, manejar el restaurante era difícil, ahora entendía porque su padre llegaba cansado del trabajo y eso que era dueño de una librería.

Por suerte el día ya había terminado y Naruto se encontraba cerrando el negocio, Konohamaru se había ido unas horas más temprano por órdenes de Naruto, no quería que el tío Asuma se enojara con él por dejar que el chico llegara tarde a casa, debido a eso, el rubio se encontraba solo limpiando los platos y guardándolos en el estante de los platos.

Usualmente este trabajo le correspondía al mesero, osea Konohamaru, pero a Naruto no le importaba hacerlo, además que la última vez que el muchacho lo hizo termino rompiendo todos los platos, por eso Naruto lo hacía, prefería hacer el trabajo él que comprar una vajilla nueva.

\- ¡Bien! ese fue el último, solo falta limpiar las mesas y podre irme a dormir – se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa cansada mientras salía de la cocina.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una bella mujer entró al establecimiento, esa noche había comenzado a nevar y por lo que Naruto pudo ver las vestimentas de la chica y no eran apropiadas para ese clima, por eso la chica estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Naruto acercándose a la chica.

\- E-e-estoy... Bi-bien – dijo la chica mirando al rubio.

Naruto se paralizo. Esta era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, su piel era pálida con un hermoso sonrojo, probablemente por el frio, un hermoso cabello color noche y unos ojos grandes y hermosos como la luna. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella como ella y ahora que la tenía al frente, Naruto no sabía que decir.

\- ¿Qué haces caminando a esta hora de la noche, con este clima y sin la ropa apropiada? – preguntó el rubio al ver el estado de la mujer, andaba con un pantalón deportivo de color naranja y un sweater de color negro, la mujer llevaba una mochila que parecía estar llena de cosas, ¿tal vez era una viajera?

\- Ne-necesitaba huir... de mi ca-casa – dijo la chica mirando a Naruto.

\- ¡Quédate aquí! Iré por algo caliente – dijo Naruto para luego entrar a la cocina.

Unos minutos después, Naruto salió con una taza de té humeante que era para la mujer que acepto la bebida con una sonrisa que le detuvo el corazón al muchacho.

\- Gra-cias - dijo la chica.

\- De nada. Soy Naruto – dijo.

\- Soy Hinat... ¡HINA! Soy Hina – dijo la mujer un poco nerviosa.

\- Un placer – dijo Naruto con su conocida sonrisa que hizo que Hina se sonrojara más de la cuenta.

Los dos estuvieron en silencio por un rato, Hina bebía el té que Naruto le había dado mientras que el rubio la miraba a ella, sabía que se veía como un rarito, pero algo en esta mujer no le dejaba desviar la mirada.

\- Eto... ¿sabes de algún lugar barato dónde pueda pasar la noche? – preguntó Hina levemente.

\- Bueno, el próximo motel queda a unas cuadras de aquí, pero no lo recomiendo, es famoso por ser usado para películas de cierto... tema... ya sabes...

Hinata lo miraba confundida, no sabía a lo que se refería el rubio.

\- Hacen películas porno en ese lugar, así que los cuartos no son muy limpios que digamos – dijo un apenado Naruto.

Hina se sonrojo hasta las orejas, a sus 21 años, la chica era muy inocente en esos aspectos, nunca había tenido novio y su padre la educo en casa, así que nunca escuchó de esos temas muy a menudo, solo lo que le contaba su amiga Tenten.

\- ¿Tienes algún otro lugar a donde ir? – preguntó el rubio.

Hinata negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Naruto, no pensó las cosas muy bien cuando escapo de casa y ahora no tenía lugar en donde quedarse, estaba perdida y con frio, no sabía qué hacer.

\- Mira, ¿si no te molesta? El edificio es mío y mi casa queda arriba, puedes quedarte esta noche, ya sabes, para que no mueras del frio – le ofreció Naruto.

\- ¿Me estas ofreciendo posada? ¿pero acabas de conocerme? – dijo Hina sorprendida.

\- Sí, bueno, está nevando y es muy tarde, y se nota que necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, así que...

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Hina antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Naruto inmediatamente.

\- ¡Wow! No es nada, ven te llevare a mi casa, está arriba – dijo un sonrojado Naruto luego de soltarse del abrazo de la bella chica.

Ambos subieron al apartamento de Naruto, el lugar era pequeño para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en una mansión, la cocina, el comedor y la sala estaban en la misma amplia habitación, no había divisiones de ningún tipo así que todo estaba conectado, casi no había paredes de hecho, solo había ventanas, ventanas grandes y solo había tres puertas, la de la entrada, la que Hina asumía era la habitación del rubio y el baño, en pocas palabras, el lugar era acogedor.

\- Bienvenida a mi casa, no es mucho y está un poco desordenada, pero es mi casa, esa puerta de allí es el baño y aquella es mi habitación, esta es la sala, allá esta la cocina y el comedor, y este es el sofá, se convierte en cama, así que podrás dormir aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Naruto-san – dijo Hina dándole al rubio una leve reverencia en agradecimiento.

\- Eso no es necesario, solo ponte cómoda, si quieres cambiarte, puedes ir al baño, mientras tanto te traeré unas sabanas y una cobija. ¿Tienes ropa para dormir? – preguntó.

Hina asintió mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía al baño a a cambiarse.

Esa noche fue algo incomodo, pero por alguna extraña razón, ambos jóvenes estaban emocionados, no sabían porque se sentían así, pero sentían que tenía algo que ver con su encuentro.

Lo que ambos ignoraban era que ese momento, cambiaria sus vidas para siempre y en los próximos meses sus vidas se transformarían en una montaña rusa de situaciones que ninguno esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Fin del primer capítulo, déjenme saber que les parece.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia NaruHina. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: La Oportunidad.**_

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó con el olor de algo delicioso, nunca había percibido un olor tan exquisito como este, ni siquiera los mejores chefs de la mansión Hyuga lograban este aroma tan delicioso.

\- Buenos días dormilona – dijo Naruto sacándole del trance aromático.

\- ¡Bu-buenos días! – dijo Hinata sonrojada.

\- Lamento despertante tan temprano, pero debo abrir pronto el restaurante – dijo Naruto que se encontraba cocinando algo que olía delicioso.

\- No te preocupes, más bien... ¡Gracias! Por dejarme quedarme aquí – dijo la chica.

\- No te preocupes Hina, no es nada.

\- ¡Hinata! – la chica se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había hecho, estaba acostumbrada a corregir a todos los que la llamaban Hina ya que así era como la llamaba su madre y solo su madre la podía llamar así.

\- Lo siento, Hinata, pensé que Hina era tu nombre, es decir, ayer me dijiste que así te llamabas – dijo un apenado Naruto.

\- Así es... mi nombre es Hinata, pero mi madre solía llamarme Hina antes de que falleciera – dijo la chica sin saber porque le decía esto a alguien que acababa de conocer y menos a uno tan guapo como Naruto.

Hinata se dio cuenta desde el primer momento en el que lo vio de que Naruto era muy apuesto, con su cabello corto y rubio, sus ojos azules y esas marcas en sus mejillas lo hacían verse muy apuesto, lo que Hinata no había notado anoche, era lo musculoso que era, Naruto llevaba puesto una camiseta ajustada de color naranja, o almeno parecía ajustada o simplemente eran los enormes músculos del rubio que parecía que iba a reventar la prenda, y ese jeans azul hacía que el trasero del rubio se viera increíble.

\- ¡Hinata! ¿estás bien? – preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿Lo siento? me distraje un poco, ¿que decías? – dijo Hinata completamente apenada por estar mirando el cuerpo de Naruto.

\- Decía... ¿Qué si tienes algún lugar a donde ir? ayer parecias un poco perdida – preguntó nuevamente.

\- No.… en realidad no.

Naruto inspeccionaba bien a la chica, Hinata parecía que no era de aquí, más bien, parecía que era una de las niñas mimadas del distrito residencial, donde viven todos los ricachones.

\- ¿Porque no te quedas aquí? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

\- ¡No es lo que piensas! Mira, soy dueño de este edificio de tres pisos, pero solo utilizo el primer y el tercer piso, el segundo esta desocupado, te lo puedo alquilar. ¡Solo si tú quieres! Claro – dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Pero... no tengo dinero o un empleo como para poder pagarte – dijo la chica.

\- Puedes trabajar como mesera en mi restaurante, te puedo pagar, aunque te descontaría la parte del salario que sería para la renta – dijo el rubio.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto tanta amabilidad de parte de alguien, estaba sin palabras y no entendía como Naruto podía ser así con una extraña.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Claro que lo estoy! – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Pero... ¡Soy una extraña! ¿Por qué eres tan amable? – preguntó la chica sonrojada.

Naruto no contesto inmediatamente, parecía como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta, él solo pudo verla a los ojos con una brillante sonrisa.

\- Porque quiero ayudarte, algo en mí me dice que debo hacerlo – respondió.

Hinata solo pudo sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba, ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible, pero lo era, no pensó que en su vida podría conocer a alguien como Naruto y aun así, aquí estaba, hablando con el hombre más generoso del mundo.

* * *

Hinata era terrible en esto, podía tomar las ordenes de las personas, pero era muy torpe con sus pies y siempre se caía cuando llevaba los platos. Konohamaru había hecho todo lo posible por entrenarla, pero, aun así, el trabajo era muy difícil para ella.

\- ¡Oye Naruto! ¿en dónde la encontraste? – preguntó una bella mujer de cabello rosa que estaba junto a otra hermosa mujer de cabello rubio.

Ambas chicas eran amigas de la infancia de Naruto y se encontraban almorzando en Ichiraku's como hacían cada viernes.

\- La conocí anoche, no tenía a donde ir, así que le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa.

\- No necesitamos saber eso Naruto – interrumpió la rubia.

\- ¡Nada pasó Ino! Solo le ofrecí un lugar para dormir, ese fue mi sofá, la chica no tiene donde quedarse y al parecer nunca ha trabajado en su vida – dijo el rubio sonrojado ante lo que su amiga suponía.

\- Se nota que jamás ha trabajado – dijo la pelirrosa - ¡Oye! ¡Hola!

Hinata se acercó a las chicas para ver si necesitaban algo.

\- ¡Bie-bienvenidas! ¿necesitan algo? – preguntó la chica como Konohamaru le había enseñado.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Sakura y ella es Ino, somos amigas de este bobo de aquí – dijo Sakura señalando a Naruto que estaba detrás del mostrador.

\- Queríamos conocerte ahora que vivirás con este idiota – dijo Ino.

\- No vivirá conmigo, vivirá en el apartamento que esta debajo del mío – respondió Naruto.

\- Hola, soy Hinata – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hinata...?

\- ¡HASHIMOTO! Hinata Hashimoto – dijo la chica.

\- Un placer Hinata, solo queríamos conocerte y queríamos invitarte a nuestra noche de chicas que realizamos cada viernes en el karaoke que está en la esquina – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Umm... Gracias chicas, pero debo mudarme al apartamento nuevo, ya saben, limpiar y acomodar el lugar – dijo Hinata.

\- ¡Claro! Entendemos, si cambias de opinión puedes llamarme – le respondió la pelirrosa entregándole un papel con su número telefónico.

\- Gracias Sakura-san – dijo la chica.

\- Por favor, solo Sakura – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Hinata asintió para luego retirarse a trabajar o intentar trabajar. Naruto ya estaba haciendo cálculos para ver cuánto dinero debía gastar para comprar tazones nuevos.

\- Naruto, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

\- Dime.

\- Dile a Sasuke que no llegue tarde, hoy tu abuela me dejara salir temprano ya que es viernes y no estaré mucho en el karaoke, así que no lo entretengas mucho y no dejes que beba mucho – le dijo sería la chica.

\- Lo siento Sakura, hoy no saldré con los chicos, me quedare a ayudar a Hinata a instalarse – dijo Naruto.

\- ¡Vaya! Naruto al ataque - dijo Ino.

\- No es eso, solo quiero ayudarla, no creo que sea muy buena limpiando que digamos – dijo mientras veía como la chica casi se caía al chocar con Konohamaru por quinta vez ese día.

\- Sí claro – dijo Ino sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos ganándose la risa de Sakura y el sonrojo de Naruto.

* * *

Esa noche Naruto le mostraba el apartamento a Hinata, el lugar era del mismo tamaño que el de Naruto, solo que este estaba más vacío. La habitación contaba con un sofá viejo que Naruto prometió lavar, había una cocina con un refrigerador viejo pero que funcionaba, en la habitación había una cama matrimonial sin sabanas con una mesita al lado.

El lugar no era mucho, pero Hinata se lo agradecía, no sabía porque había aceptado la propuesta del rubio, apenas lo había conocido hace un día, pero esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules la hacían confiar en él.

\- El lugar está un poco sucio, pero con una limpiada estará como nuevo, te daré unas sabanas para la cama y unas cortinas para las ventanas – dijo Naruto.

\- Gracias Naruto-san – dijo Hinata con una leve reverencia.

\- Dime Naruto por favor, el san no es necesario – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, Naruto-s... Kun – el sonrojo de la chica cubría su rostro.

Naruto solo suspiro, al menos el "kun" era mejor que el "san," sabía que Hinata venia de una familia estricta debido a su comportamiento, la chica era muy cortes y muy respetuosa para su propio bien.

\- ¡Bien! es hora de trabajar – dijo Naruto emocionado.

\- ¿Vas ayudarme? – preguntó la chica sorprendida.

\- ¡Claro! Limpiar es muy aburrido si lo haces sola, además, quiero ayudarte, no eres muy buena en esto que digamos – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas ante lo que dijo el rubio, sabía que él se refería a hoy en el restaurante, en donde ella fue un competo desastre.

\- ¿Nunca habías trabajado, cierto? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No.… mi padre nunca me lo permitió, dijo que un Hy... Hashimoto jamás debe hacer trabajos domésticos, dijo que no es digno de nuestro apellido – confesó apenada.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que tu padre era un poco amargado, digo, es solo que, bueno, estas cosas son esenciales para uno, recuerdo que mi madre me enseñó a limpiar a golpes – dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca y se reía levemente.

\- Sí, bueno, mi padre no lo creía necesario, así que jamás me dejo siquiera tocar una escoba – dijo la chica.

\- No te preocupes, te enseñare a limpiar, no soy muy bueno, pero tratare de ayudarte lo más que puedo – dijo con una sonrisa que Hinata estaba empezando a gustar.

Ambos pasaron gran parte de la noche limpiando el lugar, ya habían aseado la habitación de Hinata, el baño y la cocina y ahora estaban descansando un poco, Naruto había traído un poco de Ramen que había hecho ya que Hinata le había dicho que nunca ha comida tal platillo que le le gustaría probarlo.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¡Esta delicioso! ¿tú lo preparaste? – preguntó sorprendida por el delicioso sabor.

\- Sí, aprendí del mejor – dijo orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa.

\- De verdad que sonríes demasiado – dijo Hinata sin pensar.

\- Sí, soy lo que se dice "una persona muy positiva y alegre" – respondió.

Hinata se puso roja al darse cuenta de que lo que dijo lo dijo en voz alta, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y ahora estaba muy apenada.

\- ¡Lo siento! no quise ser grosera – dijo Hinata.

\- Tranquila, no lo fuiste, es solo que, como han estado las cosas últimamente en el distrito, siento que solo yo soy el que trato de animar un poco la situación – dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- EL distrito comercial siempre ha tenido comercios familiares, la macrobiótica es de mi abuela, la floristería es de los Yamanaka, la librería de mis padres o era de mis padres hasta hace unos años cuando los Hyuga comenzarón a comprar los comercios, si las familias no venden, hacen todo lo posible para arruinar los negocios hasta que las familias quiebran y no les queda más de otra que vender a un menor precio – mientras Naruto relataba su historia, Hinata se ponía tensa, el rubio estaba hablando de su familia.

\- Eso le sucedió a mis padres y eso casi le sucede a este lugar, Teuchi era el antiguo dueño, él fue el que me convenció de ser chef, él casi pierde este lugar por culpa de los Hyuga, ya había perdido a su hija Ayame y no podía permitir que perdiera Ichiraku, así que se lo compre y con el tiempo logre que levantar este lugar – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa triste al recordar el pasado.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que los Hyuga habían causado tanto sufrimiento – dijo apenada Hinata por las acciones de su familia.

\- Tranquila, no es tu culpa, cada año un representante de la familia Hyuga viene a ofrecer comprar los locales que quedan, pero hemos logrado espantarlos por un rato – dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Hinata estaba completamente seria, no podía creer lo que su familia le estaba haciendo a estas personas, no era correcto y se sentía culpable porque nunca se había enterado de las acciones de su padre.

\- Ven, terminemos de limpiar y acomodar tu nueva casa, ya es tarde y mañana debemos trabajar – dijo Naruto levantándose para seguir limpiando.

Hinata lo siguió y juntos terminaron la mudanza, al no tener mucho, la mudanza no duro demasiado, todo estaba listo y Hinata quedo contenta con el resultado, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por haber podido limpiar la casa ella misma.

* * *

\- Debo irme, si me necesitas estaré en al apartamento de arriba – se despidió para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

\- ¡Espera! – exclamó Hinata, deteniendo a Naruto antes de que saliera de la habitación – gracias por esta oportunidad, la verdad no sabría en dónde estaría ahora – dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo.

\- No es nada, anoche cuando llegaste a mi local, algo me dijo que debía ayudarte, no sé porque, pero debía hacerlo, así que no te preocupes – le respondió.

Hinata sintió como su corazón se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, de verdad que él era alguien bueno y le dolía saber que su familia se quería aprovechar de alguien como él.

\- Buenas noches Naruto-kun – dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa y leve sonrojo, nunca se había sonrojado tanto en su vida.

\- Buena noches Hinata, te veré mañana a las 10 – le respondió para luego partir.

Hinata cerró la puerta tras ella para recostarse en ella y soltar un suspiro soñador, Naruto era muy guapo y al parecer le estaba gustando un poco a Hinata y eso no era bueno, Naruto era una buena persona y ella era una mentirosa que pertenecía a una familia que quería arruinar la suya, definitivamente no era buena idea.

\- Naruto jamás puede enterarse que soy un Hyuga, se pondría furioso si supiera que alberga una Hyuga – se dijo a sí misma.

Esa noche Hinata no pudo dormir ya que pensaba en todo lo que pasó ese día, en especial lo que Naruto le dijo, y de cómo se veía hoy, de lo hermosa que era su sonrisa y lo apuesto que era, Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en él y lo que ella no sabía era que Naruto tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

 _ **Fin del segundo capítulo, espero les guste y déjenme saber que les parece.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí el tercer capítulo, en esta historia tanto Naruto como Hinata van a comenzar a enamorarse, pero Naruto no quiere aceptarlo porque se da cuenta que Hinata es 7 años menor que él.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Diferencia de edad primera parte.**_

Un mes habían transcurrido desde que Hinata comenzó a trabajar para Naruto, la chica se había esforzado bastante para poder ser mejor mesera y lo estaba logrando, ya no se caía tan a menudo y ya no confundía las ordenes de las personas, además de que era muy buena limpiando y ella estaba muy orgullosa de ello.

\- ¡Oye! Hinata-chan, puedes cubrirme con Naruto por unas horas, mi papá quiere que le haga un mandado que me pidió hace unos días – pidió Konohamaru.

\- ¡Claro! No hay problema, salúdame a Asuma-san por mí – dijo la chica alegre.

Hinata y Konohamaru se llevaban muy bien, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Naruto ya que tenía miedo de que su primo le pegara todas las malas mañas a Hinata, pero hasta el momento, parecía que a Konohamaru se le estaban pegando todo lo bueno de la dulce Hinata.

\- ¡Hinata! Hola – saludó Sakura que estaba entrando al local para almorzar.

En el mes que Hinata tenía de estar trabajando en Ichiraku, se había hecho buena amiga de Sakura, Ino y las otras chicas, pero era con Sakura con quien se llevaba mejor.

\- Hola Sakura-san – saludó Hinata.

\- Te dije que solo Sakura – le pidió la pelirrosa de nuevo.

\- Lo siento – respondió con una leve sonrisa.

La mujer se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban en el mostrador y Hinata se acercó a tomarle la orden.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece hoy?

\- Hoy quiero un ramen con cerdo, estoy muy estresada y tengo mucha hambre, así que sea uno extragrande – pidió la chica.

\- ¿Todo bien con Sasuke-san? – preguntó la chica ojiperla.

\- Todo bien con el emo ese, es Tsunade la que me está volviendo loca, amo a esa mujer como si fuera mi propia abuela, pero es la abuela de Naruto y como todas las mujeres en esa familia, están un poco locas – dijo Sakura suspirando.

\- Mi abuela no es tan mala, mi madre es otro caso – dijo Naruto que salía de la cocina.

\- Sí, bueno, tú has vivido con ellas por 28 años, ya estas acostumbrado, yo no y tengo 5 años de estar estudiando con ella y aun me cuesta entenderla – dijo la chica.

Sakura era paramédica, pero desde hace unos años comenzó a estudiar naturopatía o medicina natural, y su maestra era Tsunade Senju de Namikaze y la abuela de Naruto.

\- Tú fuiste la que aceptaste ser su aprendiz, yo te advertí de como era mi abuela – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Lo hice porque quería aprender, además, tu hermana no tiene tiempo para aprender los métodos de tu abuela y tú decidiste ser chef, yo era la única que quedaba – dijo Sakura.

Era cierto, Sakura se había ofrecido cuando Karin, la hermana menor de Naruto, se había negado ya que ella estaba sacando su especialidad médica y Naruto había estudiado artes culinarias, totalmente alejado de la profesión médica.

\- Dime Hinata. ¿Tú no estudiabas? – preguntó Sakura.

Hinata era muy reservada con su pasado y todos lo sabían, por eso Sakura siempre le hacía este tipo de preguntas para poder sacarle toda la información posible y conocerla más.

\- Eto... no, se suponía que debía comenzar la universidad hace 3 años, pero mi padre no me dejo, me dijo que no era necesario para una mujer – dijo la chica bajando el rostro.

\- ¡Cielos! Tu padre es un machista, que no sabe que ahora las mujeres podemos hacer todo lo que ellos pueden hacer – dijo Sakura un poco molesta.

\- Para mi padre, lo único que debía hacer era no deshonrar el apellido Hashimoto – respondió.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, ahora que te fuiste de ahí puedes decidir si quieres estudiar o no, es tu elección ahora – le dijo Naruto regalándole una sonrisa que la chica le devolvió tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Espera? ¿Hace tres años? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Sí, a los 18 años es cuando uno hace los exámenes de admisión a las universidades ¿verdad? – dijo como si nada Hinata.

\- Pues sí... Hinata ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Tengo 21 años, pensé que se los había dicho – dijo la chica.

\- No, olvidaste ese detalle – dijo Naruto.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Que suertuda! Me gustaría volver a tener 21 años, la vida era más simple, no tenía que preocuparme por mi esposo o mi trabajo, solo el estudio – dijo Sakura recordando el pasado.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, sabía que Hinata era menor que él, pero pensó que era como su hermana Karin que era 3 años menor que él, no 7 años menor.

\- ¡Naruto! – el rubio salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Sakura.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Algo se quema en la cocina – dijo la pelirrosa señalando el humo que salía de la ventana que daba a la cocina.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Naruto dirigiéndose a la cocina a ver lo que sucedía mientras que Sakura y Hinata se reían de la situación.

* * *

Esa noche Naruto y Hinata se encontraban ordenando el restaurante, ya era hora de cerrar y ambos se dedicaban a limpiar las mesas del local, era sábado lo que significaba que mañana tendrían libre.

\- ¿Qué harás mañana Naruto-kun? – preguntó Hinata un poco nerviosa.

\- Bueno, mañana es mi día de descanso, así que probablemente no haré nada en la tarde ya que en la mañana iré al gimnasio como siempre – respondió el rubio - ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Pensaba en ir de compras, necesito algunas cosas para decorar mi casa y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo, tal vez ir a comer un helado navideño – Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada, había practicado toda la mañana para invitar a Naruto a un helado, no había especificado nada romántico ya que la chica quería probar las aguas y ver si había una posibilidad.

Naruto se emocionó ante la invitación, pero luego recordó que Hinata era 7 años menor que él, por lo que significaba que cualquier oportunidad que tenía con la chica se había esfumado.

\- Gracias por la invitación... pero no puedo, recordé que debo visitar a mis padres después y ya sabes – dijo un poco nervioso.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Entiendo, no te preocupes – dijo Hinata un poco triste – ya terminé de limpiar las mesas, ¿te importa si me retiro a dormir?

Naruto notó el tono de decepción de la chica y notó que se quería ir, por lo que Naruto le dijo que sí y ahora se encontraba solo con sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Bien hecho Namikaze! – se reprimió a sí mismo, sabía que había lastimado a Hinata cuando se negó a la invitación de la chica y ahora tenía que ver como arreglaba la situación con ella.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

\- ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! – le dijo Shikamaru a Naruto mientras salía de una de las duchas del vestidor del gimnasio.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji y Sai se encontraban en el gimnasio de Rock Lee en donde se ejercitaban todas las mañanas desde que eran jóvenes, ya había terminado por el día y por eso ahora estaban en los vestidores, hablando de la vida personal de Naruto.

\- No seas tan duro con Naruto, solo está cuidando su relación con Hinata, quien es su empleada y su inquilina – defendió Choji que estaba sentado en una banca bebiendo agua.

\- Lo que está haciendo Naruto es negar lo que siente por ella – dijo Sasuke mientras se secaba la cabeza mojada con un paño – es claro que ella te gusta y por lo que nos dijiste, parece que ella le gustas tú, por alguna extraña razón.

\- Jajaja, muy gracioso. Miren si me gusta, ¡OK! Es solo que Hinata tiene años y yo tengo 28 años, son 7 años de diferencia, cuando ella era un bebé yo ya estaba en primer grado, en dos años tendré 30 y ella ni siquiera estará en los 25, es raro – dijo Naruto.

\- No es tan raro, Temari es 2 años mayor que yo y no me molesta, y ella es una chica, se supone que el hombre debe ser mayor o igual de edad que la mujer, pero dijimos que a la mierda con eso – dijo Shikamaru.

\- No es lo mismo, 2 años no es lo mismo que 7 años, me siento como un asaltacunas – dijo Naruto deprimido.

Sasuke solo pudo darle un manotazo detrás de la cabeza a su rubio amigo debido a lo idiota que estaba siendo.

\- 7 años no es mucho, además, Hinata ya es mayor de edad, no es como si fuera ilegal, si ella te gusta no debes de ponerte peros, solo debes de aprovechar el momento – dijo Sasuke.

\- ¡Wow! Eso fue... conmovedor – dijo Naruto.

\- Tal vez tienes miedo de que se dé cuenta que no tienes un pene y que la decepciones sexualmente – dijo Sai con una sonrisa fingida que solo él sabe dar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! – preguntó Naruto enojado por lo que dijo su raro amigo.

\- No le hagas caso Naruto, pero Sasuke tiene razón – dijo Choji.

\- Sí, además, ya ha pasado tiempo desde lo de Ayame, ya es hora de que lo intentes una vez más – le dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¡Está bien! lo haré, ahora solo tengo que ver como arreglo la situación, ayer estaba un poco triste cuando me negué a su invitación – confesó el rubio por lo que el resto de sus amigos solo suspiraron.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que hice mal? – le preguntó Hinata a Karui.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es solo que Naruto aún está un poco afectado por lo que pasó con Ayame – respondió la morena.

Hinata y Karui se encontraban haciendo compras navideñas, estaban juntas luego de que se toparan en la entrada de la tienda de adornos, así que decidieron hacer las compras juntas. Karui era una de sus nuevas amigas que había conocido en las noches de Karaoke, era una chica alta y hermosa, estaba muy en forma ya que su padre era dueño de un dojo de artes marciales, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos dorados que su tez morena hacía que resaltaran, la mujer era muy bella.

\- ¿Lo que pasó con Ayame? ¿Ayame, como la hija de Teuchi? – preguntó Hinata a su amiga pelirroja.

\- ¿No sabes lo que pasó con Ayame? – preguntó la mujer un poco nerviosa.

\- Sé que era amiga de Naruto de la infancia y que era la hija del sensei de Naruto y que estaba muy enferma y falleció debido a eso – dijo Hinata.

Karui quería que se la tragara la tierra, sabía que el tema de Ayame era muy sensible y que a Naruto no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero ya era tarde y Hinata tenía curiosidad.

\- Ayame era más que la amiga de Naruto, no pude conocerla tan bien como las demás, pero el tiempo que pase con ella fue uno de los mejores tiempos de mi vida, Ayame era la prometida de Naruto, eran novios desde que eran niños y se suponía que después de que se graduaran de la secundaria se iban a casar, pero Ayame siempre estuvo enferma con una enfermedad genética que al final no pudo vencer, luego de eso, Naruto quedo devastado y nunca ha salido con otra chica por más de dos o tres meses – dijo la morena.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, no conocía esa historia y ahora entendía porque Naruto tenía una foto de ella en el restaurante y en su casa, era su primer amor, el que iba a ser el amor de su vida, pero ella murió y ahora que sabía eso se sentía más triste al saber que Naruto vivía con ese dolor.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, dale tiempo, tal vez logres conquistarlo – le dijo Karui con tono coqueto haciendo que la chica se sonroje.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡no lo invite con esa intención, solo fue para agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por mí – dijo una apenada Hinata.

\- Si claro, Choji me dijo algo parecido y míranos, ya tenemos 2 años de casados – dijo la morena señalando el anillo de matrimonio que estaba en su dedo.

\- Vámonos, tenemos mucho que comprar – dijo Hinata desviando el tema por lo que Karui solo pudo soltarse a reír.

* * *

Esa tarde Naruto se encontraba delante de la puerta de Hinata listo para tocar, estaba nervioso ya que no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero antes de que pudiera tocar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Hinata que casi se muere del susto al ver a Naruto en la puerta con el puño alzado.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la chica extrañada de ver al rubio en su puerta.

\- Vine a.… vine ¡A invitarte a salir! – exclamó Naruto - ¡No espera! No es lo que crees, te estoy invitando a salir, pero no es una cita, es más como una reunión con mi loca familia en el karaoke – dijo completamente sonrojado - ¿quieres ir?

Hinata estaba sorprendida, iba a ir a disculparse con Naruto por invitarlo a salir y ahora él estaba aquí en su puerta, invitándola a salir.

\- ¿No le molestara a tu familia? – preguntó Hinata.

\- ¡Claro que no! Entre más mejor, los Namikaze somos personas de grandes grupos, así que no les molestara que vaya alguien más – dijo Naruto.

Hinata pensó un poco si aceptar o no la invitación de Naruto, por un lado, le gustaba la idea de salir con su jefe, por el otro, toda su familia iba a estar ahí, no estaba lista para eso.

\- De acuerdo, iré – dijo con una sonrisa, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Ya era muy tarde, para cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y no quería que esa sonrisa abandonara su rostro, por lo que decidió no decir nada y seguir con los planes de Naruto.

\- ¡Genial! Pasare por ti a la 7 para irnos juntos, vístete para una noche de karaoke, mi familia tiende a ser un poco dramáticos en los karaokes – dijo el rubio para luego irse y dejar a Hinata solo en la puerta.

La ojiperla miro el reloj y vio que tenía 2 horas para arreglarse para esta noche, tenía más ropa gracias a Sakura y a Ino que la llevaron de compras a una tienda donde la ropa era muy barata, así que tenía más ropa de la que tenía cuando se fue de casa, lo único era ver que se podía poner para dar una buena impresión.

* * *

La familia de Naruto era grande, el rubio le había presentado a sus abuelos, Jiraiya y Tsunade, sus padres, Minato y Kushina, sus tíos Asuma y Kurenai Sarutobi, su pequeña hija Mirai y a Konohamaru que ya lo conocía, también conoció a sus otros tíos, Kakashi y Shizune Hatake y su hijo Sakumo que era un año mayor que Konohamaru y a la hermana de Naruto, Karin que estaba junto a su prometido Siugetsu Hozuki, TODA la familia Namikaze estaba ahí.

\- ¡Vaya! Eres una chica muy hermosa, que buen ojo tienes hijo – dijo Minato y Kushina que estaban saludando a Naruto y Hinata.

\- No es lo que crees papá, Hinata es una amiga que vive en el apartamento del segundo piso de mi edificio, además trabaja para mí como mesera – dijo Naruto explicando la situación.

\- ¡Claro! Ya se me hacía raro que el bobo de mi hermano consiguiera a alguien como tú, Naruto no es tan suertudo – dijo Karin con una sonrisa, ese comentario fue respondido por un "¡Oye!" de parte de Naruto, lo que la chica le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Karin era igual que su madre, de cabello rojo y un bonito cuerpo, la chica era claramente más Uzumaki que Namikaze, y Naruto era igual a su padre, por lo que él era más Namikaze que Uzumaki.

\- Ya, ya, no pelen, déjenlo para la copa Namikaze de Karaoke – dijo Kushina regañando a sus hijos.

\- ¿Copa Namikaze? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Es una copa que mamá y papá crearon cuando Asuma, Minato y yo éramos niños, cada año competíamos para ver quién era el mejor en karaoke, es una tradición que ha perdurado hasta ahora – explico Shizune.

Shizune era la segunda hija biológica, la tercera en total y la menor del matrimonio Namikaze-Senju, Asuma fue adoptado cuando su padre, quien era el mejor amigo de Jiraiya, murió cuando este era un niño, Asuma tenía la misma edad que Minato por lo que se le hizo más fácil adaptarse a su nueva familia.

\- ¡Nosotros somos los actuales campeones! Y este año volveremos a serlo por segundo año consecutivo – dijo Asuma orgulloso.

\- En tus sueños hijo, este año tu madre y yo ganaremos esa copa – dijo Jiraiya dándole una nalgada a su esposa haciendo que esta se riera.

\- ¡Papá! Aquí no, no enfrente de los niños y de la nueva amiga de Naruto – dijo Shizune.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó el hombre.

\- ¡Bien comencemos la competencia de este año! Ya conocen las reglas, todos participan en pareja, Minato y Kushina son una, Asuma y Kurenai son dos, Shizune y Kakashi van tres, Sakumo y Konohamaru les toca juntos este año, Karin y Siugetsu y, por último, Naruto, como trajiste a tu amiga, tú y ella serán pareja, así que ya no te toca con la pequeña Mirai – dijo Tsunade.

\- Lo siento pequeña, espero no te moleste – le dijo Naruto alzando a su pequeña prima en sus brazos.

\- No te preocupes Naru, tu amiga es muy bonita, así que te doy permiso para que cantes con ella – dijo de la forma más tierna la niña de 6 años.

El comentario de la pequeña prima de Naruto hizo que Hinata se sonrojara, más aún cuando todos dijeron "Awww" al mismo tiempo, Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a ver a una familia tan unida, la suya no era así y se sentía feliz porque eta familia la estaba incluyendo y eso hacía que un cálido sentimiento comenzara a expedirse en su pecho, un sentimiento que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir.

\- Bien, ¡Traigan el Sake! – exclamó Tsunade sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

Naruto solo pudo soltar un suspiro, esta noche iba a ser larga, debía preparase ya que su abuela iba a beber sake y eso no era nada bueno, solo esperaba que no le preguntara nada vergonzoso a Hinata.

\- ¡Y dime Hinata! ¿ya viste a mi nieto desnudo?

Naruto quería morir.

* * *

 _ **Fin del tercer capítulo. ¡Wow! son la una de la mañana aqui en Costa Rica ybtengo rato de estar escribiendo estos capítulos, espero les guste y déjenme saber que les parece.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia y segunda parte del capítulo anterior.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: Diferencia de edad segunda parte.**_

La noche iba bien, todos estaban contentos y su familia se estaba comportando de la manera más normal posible, hasta el momento solo Tsunade y Kushina hacían lo imposible para avergonzarlo enseñándole fotos de cuando era niño, fotos vergonzosas.

\- Hola bobo – dijo Karin.

\- ¡Dios! Karin, casi me matas de un susto – dijo Naruto con una mano en el pecho.

\- Esa era la idea, tonto, dime ¿Cuál es la situación con Hinata? - preguntó.

\- ¡Nada! Solo somos amigos que viven en el mismo edificio y que trabaja para mí – dijo Naruto.

\- ¡Ella te gusta! – dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Shhh! No grites – dijo Naruto asegurándose que Hinata no los escuchara.

\- Así que es cierto, no puedo creerlo, de verdad te gusta esta chica. ¿Por qué no la has invitado a salir? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Es complicado ¡Okay!, ella es 7 años menor que yo, pronto cumpliré 30 años y ella ni siquiera va a tener 25 años y ella...

¡PLAM! Naruto fue silenciado por la bofetada de que su hermana le acaba de dar, por suerte la música había silenciado el golpe así que nadie se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó mientras se masajeaba la mejilla golpeada.

\- Estas hablando estupideces, Hinata es una adulta y creo que tú también, además estás siendo un idiota, en vez de pensar por ella, deja que ella decida por si misma – dijo Karin.

Naruto se quedó pensando en lo que Karin le dijo, su hermana tenía razón, Hinata era una adulta ella puede decidir por ella misma y ahora Naruto sentía como un idiota.

\- Eso si suponemos que ella sienta lo mismo por ti – Naruto rodo los ojos ante las palabras de su hermana.

\- ¡Naruto! Ven te toca cantar con Hinata – Kushina llamó a Naruto para que cantara con la chica que lo esperaba con un sonrojo.

Al final de la noche, Hinata y Naruto ganaron la copa Namikaze, Hinata termino teniendo la mejor noche de su vida con una familia que ni siquiera era la de ella y la mejor parte era que pudo pasar la noche en compañía de Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después:**_

Era 23 de diciembre, un día antes de navidad y Naruto se quería volver loco, ya había pasado una semana desde que invitó a Hinata a una noche familiar, una semana desde que decidió mandar a la mierda el hecho de que la bella chica era 7 años menor, Naruto había decidido invitarla a salir oficialmente.

El único problema era que cada vez que lo intentaba, algo salía mal para el rubio y arruinaba la invitación. Un día después del torneo Namikaze, Naruto intento invitarla salir mientras preparaba una orden para un cliente, al final no salió como esperaba y termino con el delantal en llamas, dos días después, lo intento de nuevo mientras la acompañaba a hacer unas compras, pero antes de poder pedirle una cita resbalo con la acera congelada y cayó al piso lastimándose la muñeca y ahora tenía que andar una venda especial para no lastimarse más.

Ayer también lo intento de nuevo solo para volver a fallar, todo por culpa de Konohamaru que los había interrumpido justo cuando Naruto le iba a preguntar si le gustaría salir con él, cada intento era un fracaso, era como si el universo estuviera en contra de él y no podía hacer nada al respecto y eso lo tenía algo deprimido.

\- ¡NARUTO! – el grito de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos.

La pelirrosa y su esposo estaban disfrutando de un platillo del delicioso ramen de Ichiraku's mientras planeaban todo para la fiesta de navidad que hacían cada año desde que se casaron.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¿qué? – preguntó el rubio apenado por no ponerles atención.

\- Sakura te preguntó ¿si vas a ir a la fiesta de navidad de este año? – preguntó serio Sasuke.

\- ¡Claro que sí! No me lo perdería – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Naruto... sé que es una fecha difícil para ti, pero ya pasaron 11 años, Ayame no le hubiera gustado verte así – dijo preocupada la mujer por su amigo.

Naruto no celebraba las fiestas de fin de año desde hace 11 años cuando Ayame empeoro de salud, fue un 30 de diciembre cuando la prometida del rubio falleció y desde entonces Naruto se queda solo en casa, bebiendo alcohol o con una chica que conoció en un bar para distraerse de esas fechas.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, este año es diferente, tal vez celebre las fiestas, aun no estoy completamente seguro, pero es una posibilidad – dijo el rubio tranquilizando a su amiga de la infancia.

\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con cierta chica de ojos perla? – preguntó un sonriente azabache refiriéndose a Hinata.

Naruto se sonrojo ante las insinuaciones de su mejor amigo y Sakura solo pudo igualar la sonrisa de su esposo.

\- ¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Mira la hora! Creo que me llaman para una orden de ramen – dijo Naruto desviando el tema para que lo dejaran en paz.

\- Hablando de Hinata... ¿Dónde está? Quiero preguntarle algo – dijo Sakura buscando a la chica con la mirada.

\- Le di la mañana libre, me dijo que tenía que enviar unas cartas a su familia – dijo un molesto Naruto – debe de estar por llegar.

\- Pensé que Hinata había huido de casa – dijo Sasuke.

\- Así fue, pero lo hizo para escapar de su padre, dijo que envía una carta a una vieja amiga, a su hermana menor y a su primo – respondió Naruto.

En ese mismo instante la bella chica entraba al local, iba vestida con una chaqueta para la nieve de color lila con las mangas blancas, un pantalón negro con unas botas para el frio del mismo color, llevaba puesto un gorro para el frio y una bufanda, ambos de color blanco, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frio y portaba una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Naruto había visto en su vida, en otras palabras, el rubio estaba acabado.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – saludo la mujer mientras se quitaba la chaqueta quedando solo en una blusa blanca de media manga que resaltaba la bella figura de la chica.

\- Estas babeando el mostrador – dijo Sakura burlándose de la expresión de Naruto.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Hinata ignorando completamente lo que sucedía entre los tres amigos.

\- ¡Todo perfecto! Te estaba buscando de hecho, quería invitarte a nuestra fiesta anual de navidad, ¿se es que estas libre? – preguntó la pelirrosa emocionada.

\- Me encantaría ir – respondió mientras que entraba a la cocina para prepararse a trabajar.

\- ¡Genial! No tienes que llevar nada, todo está listo para los invitados, te esperamos con ansias – dijo la paramédico con una sonrisa.

\- Oye Naruto, Lee dijo que Ten vendrá a visitarnos hoy, así que, si la vez le puedes decir que también está invitada, siempre está ocupada y nunca podemos hablar con ella – dijo Sakura dirigiéndose al rubio.

\- Está bien, si viene le digo – respondió Naruto mientras se despedía de la pareja.

El resto de la tarde se comportó como siempre, la gente iba y venía por un delicioso tazón ramen, el lugar era famoso gracias a Naruto y su habilidad como chef, de verdad que era increíble. Hinata lo admiraba por su pasión y amor por la cocina, su amabilidad con las personas y su sexy apariencia, debía admitir que nunca pensó que tendría un crush de adolescente, tomando en cuenta que asistió a un colegio de mujeres y que su padre nunca le permitió salir con sus amigas para conocer a un chico.

Lo único que tenía era las películas de princesas que su madre le había regalado y las novelas románticas que leía en secreto en la biblioteca de la mansión, sabía que su padre no tenía idea de que esos libros existían y siempre estaba muy ocupado como para preguntarle que hacía tanto en la biblioteca.

Era por eso que Hinata siempre soñaba despierta, se imaginaba que un príncipe llegaba a rescatarla de la prisión que era su hogar y que juntos cabalgaban hacia el atardecer, pero ahora la chica se imaginaba que Naruto cerraba la puerta del restaurante y se quitaba el delantal solo para dirigirse a ella y tomarla por la cintura para luego besarla con pasión, sí, ese era su fantasía ahora, desde que comenzó a trabajar para Naruto y hasta el día de hoy, en este mismo instante la chica se imaginaba que eso sucedía.

\- ¡HINATA! – el llamado de su nombre la saco de su sueño diurno para sumirla en una pesadilla total.

Justo frente a ella se encontraba Tenten, su única amiga y la que era su sirvienta designada, Hinata se puso pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma y esa casi era la situación. ¿Qué rayos hacía Tenten aquí y cómo conocía este lugar? Más importante ¿cómo sabía que ella estaba aquí?

\- ¡Ten! – exclamó Naruto – Sakura me dijo que vendrías.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando vio como Naruto abrazaba a la castaña con cariño, para ser sincera se sentía un poco celosa, pero descartó ese pensamiento inmediatamente cuando vio que la chica no dejaba de mirarla sorprendida.

\- Ten, ella es Hinata Hashimoto, trabaja para mí desde hace casi dos meses – dijo Naruto presentándola ante la mujer.

Hinata la veía con una mirada de súplica, Tenten sabía que ella le estaba pidiendo que actuara como si fuera la primera vez que la estaba conociendo.

\- Un placer... Soy Tenten Watanabe – dijo la chica sería mientras estrechaba la mano de Hinata.

\- ¡Que bien que llegaste! Sakura me dijo que te dijera que estas invitada a su fiesta de navidad y que por favor no faltes como el año pasado – dijo el rubio.

\- Naruto, sabes que no pude ir porque estaba trabajando – dijo la castaña.

\- Lo sé, olvido a veces que trabajas para ese ogro despreciable – dijo Naruto con tonó de desprecio, el rubio sabía que su amiga trabajaba para los Hyuga.

\- Naruto, creo que algo se te quema en la cocina – dijo Tenten señalando el humo que salía por la ventana.

\- ¡Mierda, los fideos! – exclamó para luego salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

\- Afuera ¡AHORA! – le dijo la castaña a la ojiperla señalando la salida.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! Tomare mi descanso – aviso la chica por lo que recibió un "¡Está bien!" por parte del rubio.

Una vez afuera la castaña se volvió hacia su amiga con una cara de que acababa de presenciar lo más bizarro que ha visto en toda su vida, y para ser honesto, así fue.

\- ¡Qué demonios Hinata! ¡Todos en la mansión Hyuga están preocupados por ti y te encuentro trabajando en el restaurante de Naruto, casi dos meses después! – Exclamó Tenten.

\- ¡Shhhh! No digas mi apellido tan alto, por favor – pidió nerviosa Hinata.

\- ¡Cierto! ¿qué es eso de "Hashimoto"? – preguntó.

\- Naruto-kun odia a mi familia por las cosas terribles que han hecho a las personas de este distrito, así que le mentí cuando me ofreció el trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme – respondió.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Vives con él? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Hinata entendiendo lo que insinuaba Tenten – me alquila el apartamento que esta debajo del de él, pago con trabajo de mesera – respondió la chica tranquilizando a su amiga.

\- Hinata, esto está mal, tu hermana y tu primo están muy preocupados por ti, tu padre está furioso porque abandonaste la mansión y además porque no cumpliste con la promesa que él había hecho con los Otsutsuki – dijo Tenten.

\- No pienso casarme con él, y no pienso volver. ¡Por favor Tenten! No le digas a nadie en mi familia que estoy aquí y por favor ¡No le digas a Naruto que soy una Hyuga! No quiero que me odie – pidió la mujer desesperadamente a su amiga.

Tenten iba a negarse al principio, pero cuando vio los ojos de súplica de Hinata decidió aceptar lo que ella le pidió, sabía que todo iba a terminar mal, pero no podía hacerle esto a su amiga.

\- ¡Bien! no diré nada, te lo prometo, pero al menos envíales un mensaje a Neji y a Hanabi, están muy preocupados por ti, casi hasta van con la policía luego de que te escaparas y dejaras esa nota – confesó la castaña.

\- ¿Lo hicieron? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Tu padre se los prohibió, dijo que, si te creías lo suficiente como para irte, entonces que no valías la pena de su búsqueda – las palabras de la chica deprimieron un poco a la Hyuga.

Hinata sabía que su padre no la apreciaba mucho, pero eso era otro nivel, eso le demostraba que nunca la quiso.

\- Ahora dime, ¿cómo conociste a Naruto? – preguntó Tenten.

\- La noche en la que hui, llegué a este lugar, no me había llevado una chaqueta para el frio que estaba haciendo, así que entre a Ichiraku's para calentarme y Naruto me recibió, me ofreció una bebida caliente y luego de que descubriera que no tenía donde dormir me ofreció un lugar para dormir – respondió la chica con una sonrisa soñadora.

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡TE GUSTA NARUTO! – gritó sorprendida.

\- ¡Shhhh! ¡No grites! – dijo Hinata asegurándose de que Naruto no haya escuchado.

\- Hinata, ¿sabes que él es 7 años mayor que tú? – preguntó.

\- Lo sé... ¿crees que sea un problema? ¿crees que por eso solo me ve cómo una hermanita pequeña? – preguntó Hinata paniqueando ante la idea.

Tenten suspiro ante el comportamiento de la joven, sabía que Hinata tenía una pequeña tendencia de entrar en pánico muy rapidamente, como lo hacía justo ahora.

\- No sé, Naruto es el tipo de persona del que se preocupa más por los demás que por él mismo, es muy probable que piense que él es muy viejo para ti, aunque solo sean 7 años, para él son como 20 años de diferencia, Naruto tiende a exagerar – dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Y tú cómo conoces a Naruto? Se veía que se conocen desde hace mucho – preguntó la ojiperla.

\- ¿Celosa? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡N-No! – dijo sonrojada Hinata.

\- Tranquila, Naruto es como un hermano para mí, después de todo, él era el novio de mi hermana – dijo Tenten con un leve tono de tristeza.

\- ¿Hermana...? ¡AYAME! – exclamó la chica al recordar cuando Tenten se había ausentado por la muerte de un familiar.

\- Sí, Ayame era mi hermana menor – confirmo la castaña.

\- Entonces, Teuchi era tu padre – dijo Hinata.

\- Padrastro. Mi madre se casó dos veces, pero crecí queriéndolo como un padre – respondió Tenten.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo Hinata.

\- Es un mundo pequeño – respondió Tenten – debo irme, debo hacer unas compras de último, pero te veré en la fiesta de Sakura. ¿Iras verdad? – preguntó.

\- ¡Sí! Te veré mañana en la noche – respondió.

* * *

La noche era fría y la nieve caía sin parar, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban ordenando el restaurante como hacían cada noche ante de cerrar, ambos se encontraban en silencio ocupados con sus tareas de aseo.

Naruto miraba a Hinata cada cinco minutos sin que ella lo notara, se estaba dando ánimos para invitarla a ir a la fiesta de Sakura como su cita, era ahora o nunca ya que ambos se encontraban solos, sin ninguna distracción o alguien que los interrumpiera.

\- Hina- ¡BAM! – Naruto se resbalo con el piso mojado que acababa de limpiar, parecía que hoy no era su día.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hinata preocupada acercándose al rubio y agachándose para ayudarlo.

\- Creo que el universo me odia – se dijo Naruto a sí mismo.

Hinata solo pudo reír ante lo que Naruto había dicho, la chica había notado que hoy no era su día de suerte y sabía que el hombre estaba un poco molesto por eso.

Al escuchar la bella risa de Hinata, Naruto se quedó en blanco, se le había olvidado lo que acababa de pasar, ni siquiera le dolía el golpe de la caída, lo único que le importaba era que tenía a la bella Hinata frente a él.

\- ¿Tegustaríairalafiestadenavidadconmigocomomicita? – dijo rápidamente por lo que Hinata no pudo entenderle.

\- Lo siento. ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica.

\- ¿Te gustaría... i-ir conmigo a la fiesta de navidad de Sakura, conmigo? Ya sabes... ¿cómo mi cita? – preguntó el rubio completamente sonrojado.

Hinata se levantó rápidamente y completamente sonrojada con tan mala suerte que también se resbalo, cayendo encima de Naruto, con su rodilla aterrizando en la entrepierna del rubio.

Naruto casi muere al sentir el golpe, definitivamente el universo lo odiaba.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! Naruto-kun, lo siento – dijo la chica completamente apenada.

\- No te... preocu-pes – respondió el rubio sin voz mientras se colocaba en posición fetal aguantando el dolor de su amiguito.

\- Me gu-gus-taria ir contigo ¡a la fiesta! ¡CÓMO TU CITA! – dijo nerviosa.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír antes de intentar levantarse del piso, solo para volver a agacharse del dolor.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Sakura o a tu hermana? – preguntó Hinata preocupada por el rubio.

\- ¡NO! Ya he tenido suficiente mala suerte como para tener a mi amiga o a mi hermana burlándose de mí – respondió – solo me sentare un rato, ¿me puedes traer hielo?

\- Claro – dijo la chica para ir rápidamente a la cocina y sacar un poco de hielo del congelador.

Aun con el golpe y la humillación que acaba de tener, Naruto estaba feliz porque Hinata había aceptado ir con él a la fiesta como su cita, el rubio estaba muy emocionado ya que se estaba enamorando de la tierna mujer, solo esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

Por eso iba a ser todo lo posible para conquistar su corazón, empezando mañana en la fiesta de Sakura, tenía un plan para toda la noche y si todo salía bien, tal vez terminaría la noche con un beso de la chica bajo el muérdago, son ese pensamiento, Naruto se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro y una bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna.

* * *

 _ **¡Cuarto capítulo listo! Prometo subir el próximo muy pronto, así que esperen y verán si el plan de Naruto funcionara o no.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola a todos! Volví con nuevo capítulo, la relación de Naruto y de Hinata va avanzando bien por el momento y este capítulo marcara el comienzo de esta relación, así que disfruten y déjenme saber que les pareció.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: Beso bajo el muérdago.**_

Naruto estaba emocionado por la fiesta de Sakura y Sasuke, lo estaba porque Hinata era su cita para la fiesta y esa noche ejecutaría su plan para conquistarla.

Su plan era simple, ser un caballero con Hinata, hacerle cumplidos de lo bella que era, hablar con ella toda la noche y luego, llevarla bajo el muérdago y besarla, simple y sencillo.

Pero siendo Naruto, las cosas no iban como él lo planeo, todo iba mal, sobre todo porque Shion estaba allí y apenas vio a Naruto no hubo nadie que la apartara de él. Shion Tanatabe era la dueña de la pastelería de la calle B del distrito comercial de Konoha, la chica era muy bella, de cabello rubio y ojos violeta que eran únicos en Konoha, la mujer vestía con un hermoso vestido rojo de tema navideño que era pegado al cuerpo destacando su esbelta figura.

Naruto sabía que era una posibilidad de que la mujer estuviera en la fiesta ya que ella era la que hacía los pastelitos para el evento y debido a eso, Sakura se sentía obligada a invitarla a cada fiesta que realizaba cada año.

\- ¡Naru! – se escuchó la molesta voz de la rubia, Naruto solo pudo rodar los ojos.

\- Shion... ¡hola! Viniste a la fiesta... ¡Que sorpresa! – dijo Naruto sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Claro que sí! No me lo iba a perder por nada sabiendo que tú estás aquí – dijo la chica pasando la mano sobre el pecho del rubio poniéndolo incómodo.

\- ¡HINATA! Hinata-chan, ella es Shion – Naruto presentó a la tímida chica.

\- Hola, soyHinata, mucho gusto – dijo con una tierna sonrisa que descoloco a la rubia.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó la chica al ver que Hinata acompañaba a Naruto a la fiesta.

\- Trabajo para Naruto-kun en Ichiraku's, además vivo en el apartamento que estaba libre encima del restaurante – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! Que bien que ya llegaron – llamó Sakura mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

\- No me lo hubiera perdido por nada en el mundo – respondió Hinata.

\- Naruto, puedes ayudar a Choji en la cocina por favor – pidió Sakura una vez estando frente a ellos.

\- ¿Me invitaste solo para que cocinara cierto? – preguntó Naruto con mirada interrogativa.

\- ¡Claro que no! Pero eres un excelente chef, eso no lo puedo negar, así que, ¿puedes? – preguntó haciendo cara de una niña que le ruega a su padre que le compre un dulce.

Naruto se rindió, sabía que Sakura lo invitaba con la intención de que ayudara en la cocina, siempre era así, por eso solo soltó un suspiro resignado mientras se dirigía a la cocina de la casa de los Uchiha. Sakura solo pudo sonreír al ver que su mejor amigo se dirigía a la cocina, la pelirrosa pudo escuchar como el rubio murmuraba "cada año" mientras se iba.

\- Shion, veo que conociste a Hinata, ella es una nueva amiga – le dijo la pelirrosa a la rubia mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra.

\- Sí ya la conocí, aunque no sabía de ella ya que por una extraña razón no me llegan la invitación a las reuniones de chicas – dijo la rubia con una falsa sonrisa.

\- ¡Ven Hinata! Hay algunas personas que quiero que conozcas – dijo Sakura jalando a la ojiperla ignorando el comentario de la pastelera.

* * *

La fiesta era tranquila, cálida y llena de amigos de toda la vida, un concepto totalmente nuevo para Hinata que estaba acostumbrada a las aburridas fiestas corporativas a la que su padre y su primo asistían y la que ella debía ir por obligación.

Hinata se sentía cómoda entre estas personas, la razón era porque estas personas eran como Naruto, eran amigables, felices y hacían todo para que Hinata se sintiera parte de ellos. Sakura ya le había presentado a varias personas, conoció a Choji el esposo de Karui, la otra del grupo que estaba casada aparte de Sakura, conoció a Rock Lee, Shikamaru, el novio de Temari que también era parte del grupo de chicas, conoció a los hermanos de Temari, Gaara y Kankuro y también conoció a Kiba y a Shino.

Todos eran buenas personas y todos se mostraron muy amigables con ella, definitivamente este lugar se sentía cada vez más como casa que lo que antes era su casa.

\- Hinata, hola – la chica escuchó la voz de Tenten.

\- Tenten, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa al ver que su amiga estaba allí.

\- Sakura me invito, ¿recuerdas? – dijo la chica sonriéndole a la nerviosa ojiperla.

\- ¿Se conocen ya? – preguntó Sakura.

\- ¡Sí! Nos conocimos ayer cuando llegue, Naruto nos presentó y congeniamos en el momento, es como si nos conociéramos desde siempre – respondió la castaña.

\- ¡Genial! Ahora si me disculpan, debo ver que aquellos dos no destruyan mi cocina – dijo Sakura para luego retirarse.

Una vez que la pelirrosa se fue Tenten tomó la mano de Hinata para guiarla hacia el patio trasero de la casa, el lugar estaba algo vacío, con la excepción de algunas personas que estaban afuera, nadie importante para la conversación.

\- Ok, dime... ¿Naruto y tú? – preguntó.

\- Vinimos juntos, anoche me pidió que fuera su cita para la fiesta – dijo la chica un poco ruborizada.

Tenten solo pudo sonreír ante la reacción de Hinata, en todos sus años de conocerla jamás la había visto de esta forma.

\- Ten cuidado Hinata, sabes muy bien que entre tú y Naruto no puede pasar nada muy serio – dijo Tenten reventando la burbuja de ilusión de Hinata.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la chica.

\- Hablo de que eres una Hyuga, no una Hashimoto, y Naruto odia a los Hyuga por lo que le hicieron a la librería de sus padres... ¿No crees que cuando sepa que eres una Hyuga él no se va a enojar? – preguntó la castaña.

Hinata sabía que Tenten tenía razón, Naruto detestaba a su familia y tenía el derecho de hacerlo y eso la asustaba, tenía miedo de que Naruto la odiara también.

\- Hinata, no puedes comenzar algo con Naruto si le has mentido sobre quién eres, eso no es bueno – dijo Tenten.

Hinata se quedó pensando por un momento, ¿de verdad quería algo con Naruto? El rubio era increíble, era apuesto, tierno, amable, bueno con los niños, todo lo que Hinata quería de un hombre, todo lo que Hinata quería en Naruto.

* * *

En la cocina de Sakura, Choji y Naruto se encontraban cocinando los bocadillos para la fiesta, cada año Sakura y Sasuke les pedía a ambos cocineros el mismo favor.

\- Oye Naruto, esa chica que trajiste a la fiesta, ¿ella es tu nueva mesera? – preguntó el Akimichi.

\- Ni tan nueva, ya tiene dos meses de trabajar para mí, además de que es mi inquilina – respondió el rubio.

\- Veo que te gusta – dijo Choji al ver la sonrisa del rubio.

\- Sí, me gusta bastante, es una chica increíble – respondió.

Choji miro por la ventana de la cocina al ver a la chica hablar con Tenten, parecían buenas amigas.

\- Es muy bonita también – le dijo al rubio.

\- Jejeje, no lo había notado – dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Naruto miraba como Tenten y Hinata hablaban sobre algo, no sabía que era, pero parecía importante al ver los rostros serios de ambas chicas.

\- ¿Por qué no estas con ella ahora? – preguntó el Akimichi.

\- Porque te estoy ayudando – respondió.

\- Ve, estoy bien, se te nota que quieres estar con ella y conociéndote, sé que tenías algo preparado – dijo Choji.

Naruto agradeció a Choji por dejarlo ir, sabía que su amigo se preocupaba por él. ahora se dirigía hacia la chica que se encontraba sola en la nieve.

\- Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Está haciendo mucho frio – Hinata salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Naruto y al sentir como él le ponía su chaqueta, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba afuera bajo la nieve.

Hinata vestía con un pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo y una blusa blanca tipo suéter que, aunque era cálido, no la protegía del frio de la nieve.

\- Gracias Naruto-kun – dijo la chica abrazando el abrigo del rubio.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó.

\- Naruto-kun, necesito decirte algo importante – dijo Hinata.

Naruto la miro a los ojos, la luz de la luna le daba un brillo hermoso, parecía un ángel bajo la blanca nieve y Naruto solo podía perderse en su perlada mirada.

\- Naruto... yo no...

\- Eres muy hermosa – interrumpió el rubio.

Ambos se miraban atentamente, el corazón de Hinata se aceleraba conforme Naruto se acercaba más a ella, sintió como tomaba su mano, la cálida sensación del roce de su piel con la suya, la ojiperla estaba perdida, se había enamorado del rubio sin darse cuenta y ahora iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con él una vez le confiese quien es en realidad.

\- ¿Qué necesitas decirme? – preguntó.

\- Yo... yo... bueno, nosotros... estamos bajo un muérdago – dijo al ver la ramita sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¡Vaya! No lo noté – dijo sonrojado mientras la miraba.

Hinata se regañaba a sí misma al no decirle a Naruto la verdad y ahora había señalado el muérdago sobre sus cabezas, eso solo significaba que debían besarse, suponiendo que Naruto quiera hacerlo.

\- ¿Sabes? según la tradición, uno debe besarse cuando está bajo un muérdago – dijo nervioso.

A Hinata se le paro el corazón al escuchar lo que Naruto dijo, al parecer si quería besarla y ella también, era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento.

\- Hinata ¿Puedo? ¿besarte? – preguntó el rubio a centímetros de los labios de la chica.

Hinata solo pudo asentir la cabeza en señal de aprobación, sentía como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho, pero este se detuvo cuando sintió los labios de Naruto rozar los suyos.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, sintió como el rubio la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía más a él, Hinata rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y se dejó ir en el sabor de sus labios.

Naruto estaba en el cielo, los labios de Hinata sabían a rollos de canela, no le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces, pero el dulce de los labios de Hinata era suficiente para hacer que le gustara. Ambos se besaban con pasión perdiéndose en el contacto de sus bocas y calentándose con la calidez de sus cuerpos abrazados, pero la falta de aire y los aplausos acompañados con risas y silbidos los obligo a separarse.

Hinata se sonrojo al ver que todos los amigos del rubio los miraban y los felicitaban por el beso, Naruto solo se reía nervioso al olvidar que estaban en el patio de los Uchiha y que este tenía puertas de vidrio, todos los miraban mientras se besaban bajo el muérdago.

\- Ven, vamos adentro y disfrutemos del resto de la fiesta – dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Hinata.

\- ¿Estarás conmigo? – preguntó la ojiperla.

\- Siempre – le respondió causando que su corazón se acelerara de nuevo.

Ambos disfrutaron del resto de la fiesta juntos, Hinata no podía estar más feliz, pero un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de ella, debía decirle la verdad a Naruto, él merecía saber la verdad de quien era, aunque eso se significara que podría terminar odiándola para siempre, Hinata sabía que eso era lo más probable que pudiera pasar considerando la historia entre ambas familias.

Pero albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez Naruto no la termine odiando, tal vez todo saldría bien y ella podría estar con él, Hinata rezaba para que así fuera.

* * *

 _ **Unas semanas después:**_

Naruto estaba feliz, todo iba excelente para el rubio, sentía que este año nuevo iba a ser el mejor que tendría en años, Ichiraku's tenía más clientela que de costumbre, los Hyugas no han hostigado a ninguno de sus familiares ni amigos y las cosas con Hinata iban de maravilla.

Ambos habían confesado que tenían sentimientos poco platónicos por el otro y habían salido a un par de citas, todo iba bien y Naruto estaba listo para pedirle a Hinata que fuera su novia. Sí hubiera sido por él, Hinata hubiera sido su novia desde aquella noche en la fiesta de Sakura en donde compartieron su primer beso bajo el muérdago y la luz de la luna, pero Hinata le dijo que debían ir despacio y no apresurase a nada, le dijo que quería estar completamente seguro de que no fuera raro considerando que ella trabaja para él y que vive en el apartamento bajo el suyo y que, además es de él.

Naruto no estaba muy entusiasmado por eso, pero acepto igualmente, si esto era lo que Hinata quería entonces iba a cooperar, además, cada cita terminaba con una sesión de besos muy apasionados ya sea en el sofá de la chica o en el suyo, también de algunos besos robados que Naruto le daba en el restaurante cuando nadie los miraba, se sentía como un adolescente nuevamente y eso le gustaba, pero ya estaba listo para formalizar la relación, ya era el momento.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó Hinata mientras salía a la azotea del edificio en el que vivía. Naruto la había citado ahí sin ningún tipo de explicación, no tenía idea de porque Naruto quería verla allí.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver velas encendidas alrededor de una manta en el centro de la azotea, un camino se extendía desde la puerta hasta donde estaba Naruto que estaba esperándola con una rosa y una canasta de picnic.

\- Hola, quería hacer algo especial para ti, pensé que podríamos ver las estrellas mientras cenamos al estilo picnic – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa - ¿te gusta?

\- Es hermoso – respondió la chica mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

\- Me alegra que te guste, en realidad llevo una semana pensando en esto – confesó el rubio mientras se sentaba en la manta que estaba en el suelo.

Hinata hizo lo mismo mientras se reía ante la confesión del rubio, Naruto era un romántico en todo su esplendor, lo supo al día siguiente cuando la llevo a la cima del monte de Konoha para ver el atardecer.

\- No debiste molestarte en hacer esto Naruto-kun, con solo estar contigo se me es suficiente para estar feliz – le respondió.

\- Bueno, quise hacer esto para ti... porque quería pedirte algo – le dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto la chica.

Naruto respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios, no era la primera vez que le pedía formalizar la relación, pero siempre se sentía como la primera vez.

\- Hinata, desde que te conocí supe que ibas a ser alguien importante en mi vida, fue por eso que te ayude sin dudar y tres meses después aquí estas junto a mí y eres la persona que me hace esperar por el siguiente día con ansias solo para poder verte de nuevo – Hinata sabía lo que Naruto le iba a pedir, era la quinta vez desde que comenzaron esta extraña relación, el rubio iba a pedirle que formalizaran la relación.

Hinata quería hacerlo, desde la primera vez que se lo pidió había querido decirle que sí, pero la culpa de la mentira que vivía la hacía temer de lo que podría pasar, cada vez que Naruto le pedía que fuera su novia ese sentimiento la invadía, ocasionando que le diera la misma excusa cada vez.

\- Hinata, sé que quieres que llevemos esto despacio, pero no puedo, tengo 28 años, este año cumpliré 29 y aunque aún estoy joven, sé que me gustaría tener algo serio contigo, algo que tal vez pueda ser un gran futuro para los dos – confesó.

\- ¿Naruto, de que hablas? – preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

\- Me gustas mucho, Hinata, me gustaste desde el primer día, algo que no me pasaba desde que Ayame murió, antes solo buscaba la compañía de una mujer para saciar mis deseos, pero contigo quiero más que eso, quiero saber si podría tener un futuro contigo, quiero saber si por lo menos considerarías tener un futuro conmigo – termino de decir.

Naruto no se dio cuenta cuando Hinata se le lanzo encima, solo se dio cuenta cuando sintió los labios de la chica besar los suyos, el beso era apasionado y lleno de sentimientos que ella tenía por él.

\- Sí, me gustaría tener un futuro contigo Naruto-kun, también me gustaste desde que nos conocimos, es solo que tenía miedo – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Miedo de qué? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Miedo de que te dieras cuenta de que no soy lo que buscabas, sé que los 7 años de diferencia entre ambos es algo que aún te molesta un poco...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has estado hablando con Sakura y Karin cierto? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Pensé que me veías como una niña inmadura, y aun luego de que comenzamos a salir, tenía miedo de que te dieras cuenta de que tal vez lo que buscabas era a alguien de tu misma edad – confesó Hinata.

La chica no mentía, si tenía esas dudas, pero no era la razón verdadera por la que le pedía que llevaran las cosas despacio, era la mentira que no la dejaban dormir en las noches pensando en el terrible momento cuando Naruto se entere.

\- ¿De qué hablas? El que estaba preocupado era yo, de que solo me vieras como un viejo – dijo el rubio.

\- Naruto-kun, solo son 7 años, no 20 años, no es mucha la diferencia – le dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

\- No, no lo es – dijo retornando la sonrisa - ¿entonces, quieres ser mi novia oficialmente? – preguntó.

\- Claro que sí Naruto-kun – respondió Hinata antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Ambos pasaron el resto de la noche mirando las estrellas y luego el amanecer, entre besos y risas, ambos hablaron de muchas cosas y de nada a la vez, fue una noche mágica y Hinata solo podía enamorarse más y más de Naruto.

Para ambos este año nuevo iba a traer muchas cosas a sus vidas y ambos pensaban que serían cosas maravillosas, pero lo que no sabían era lo que les esperaba en unos meses cuando Naruto y Hinata descubran algo que les cambiara sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

 _ **Listo, lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, es solo que no he tenido tiempo para escribir últimamente, pero lo logre y aquí está para ustedes, por favor, déjenme saber si les gusto el cap o no.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nuevo capítulo, disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**_

 _ **Advertencia: en este capítulo se mencionan temas sexuales, pero nada muuuuy explicito.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: Tensión.**_

La relación de Naruto y Hinata avanzaba de maravilla y todos podían ver lo felices que ambos eran. Naruto siendo el romántico que era llevaba a Hinata a las citas más locas y románticas posibles, siempre se excedía en los pequeños detalles para enamorar a Hinata y cada vez lo lograba, Hinata por su parte trataba de consentir al rubio y hacer que sonriera más, algo que era muy fácil ya que Naruto sonreía cada vez que Hinata estaba junto a él.

Todos los miraban y veían a una pareja de enamorados cuya relación se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte. Pero ahora lo único que se veía entre ambos era una tensión que se podría cortar un cuchillo, una tensión completamente carnal.

Seis meses después de comenzar su relación, Naruto y Hinata aun llevaban su relación lo más despacio posible y ahora Naruto pagaba el precio por eso.

Seis meses después y Naruto estaba frustrado porque él y Hinata aún no habían consumado la relación, sí, Naruto estaba frustrado sexualmente.

Hinata era una chica que paso su vida entera encerrada en su propia casa, rodeada de personas que solo su padre aprobaba para ella y en esos años nunca tuvo un novio, nunca se había enamorado de alguien, todo era nuevo para Hinata.

Por eso cuando los besos y la carisias comenzaron a subir de tono, la chica huía del contacto de su novio y luego lo evitaba por unos días hasta que ella se disculpaba sin explicación alguna. Naruto no entendía lo que sucedía y nunca presionaba a la chica para que le diera una explicación, o así era hasta que un día mientras la besaba en el sofá de la chica, el rubio subió su mano y rozó su seno sin culpa.

Hinata reacciono ante el contacto de la peor forma posible, empujo a Naruto y este cayó al piso golpeándose la cabeza con la mesita de café que tenía en la sala de estar.

 _ **Flashback:**_

\- ¡Ouch! – exclamó el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se acaba de dar.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Naruto-kun, lo siento mucho! – dijo Hinata asustada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Hinata no podía creer lo que había hecho, había empujado a Naruto y ahora él se había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente. La chica se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a conseguir algo para la cabeza de su novio.

\- Ten, esto ayudara un poco – le dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa de vegetales congelados.

\- Gracias – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la bolsa y se lo ponía justo donde se había dado el golpe.

\- Naruto-kun... yo, lo lamento mucho... no quise las... – Hinata fue silenciada por el dedo de Naruto sobre sus labios.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, soy yo quien debo disculparme por incomodarte – dijo.

\- Naruto, no me incomodaste, bueno un poco sí, pero no es por ti es por mí – dijo la chica completamente sonrojada.

\- Claro, entiendo así que no debes de explicarme nada – respondió el rubio.

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, Naruto intentaba no concentrarse en el dolor de cabeza mientras que Hinata hacia todo lo posible para no llorar en ese momento.

\- Creo que mejor me iré a dormir – dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del suelo.

\- ¡No! ¡espera, no te vayas! – pidió la chica.

Hinata estaba a punto de dejar sus lágrimas salir, no quería que Naruto se fuera, no así, no quería que pensara que ella no lo deseaba porque ese no era el caso, Hinata lo deseaba bastante, pero nunca había sentido algo así en su vida y por eso estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía nada de como satisfacer a un hombre sexualmente.

\- Lo siento Hinata, pero creo que es lo mejor, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que hacer muchas cosas – dijo el muchacho preparándose para dirigirse a la puerta.

\- ¡SOY VIRGEN! – gritó Hinata deteniendo al rubio al instante.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

\- Soy... virgen, tengo 21 años y nunca he estado con un hombre, eres mi primer novio, prácticamente eres mi primer beso real y por eso me puse nerviosa y reaccioné de esa forma – dijo la chica mientras soltaba unas lágrimas.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata en un instante para secar sus lágrimas, la chica lo miró a los ojos con una mirada triste y apenada. Naruto solo pudo besarla tiernamente para luego abrazarla.

\- No llores, eso no tiene nada de malo, debo decir que te admiro por eso – dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Hinata por sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

\- Cuando tenía tu edad, la mayoría de las chicas que conocí ya había tenido múltiples parejas, no es que tenga un problema con eso también... pero me alegra saber que todavía hay personas que esperan hasta el momento indicado y por la persona indicada – respondió.

\- Naruto... me gustaría que fueras tú... ya sabes... mi primera vez, es solo que nunca antes había tenido un novio, desde que era niña mi padre no me dejaba socializar con gente que no era "apropiada" para asociarse con mi familia, por eso fui educada en casa hasta mi adolescencia y para cuando logré convencer a mi padre de que me dejara asistir a una secundaria, me envió a un internado para mujeres en otra ciudad – mientras Hinata contaba su historia, Naruto se estaba enojando.

No podía creer que el padre de la mujer más bella y tierna fuera un imbécil de mente cerrada, esto junto con todo lo que Hinata le había dicho sobre la razón por la que huyó de su casa, hacían que el rubio deseara tener al hombre enfrente y golpearlo.

\- No te preocupes Hinata, no voy a presionarte, cuando estés lista estaré aquí, si es que decides hacerlo conmigo, sé que es una decisión muy importante y... ¡Mphf!

Naruto fue interrumpido por los labios de Hinata que lo besaban con amor, al separarse la chica lo miro con sus ojos color perla y una sonrisa maquillado con un sonrojo.

\- Gracias Naruto-kun, eres increíble – le dijo la chica.

\- Nah, no es para tanto. Mira, debo irme ya, mañana debo ir al mercado a comprar algunas cosas, así que debo de madrugar.

Naruto se levantó del sofá depositando un suave beso en la frente de Hinata para luego irse a dormir a su apartamento.

Una vez que se fue, Hinata se tiró en el sofá ahogando un grito de emoción con un cojín, definitivamente se estaba enamorando de Naruto cada vez más y más, sabía que Naruto era el indicado para su primera vez, pero sus nervios y falta de experiencia, además de la posibilidad de que todo esto termine mal una vez que descubra la verdad, la asustaba bastante.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Hinata se fue a dormir imaginándose lo que podría pasar entre Naruto y ella.

* * *

Un mes después y Hinata aún no se había decidido, y aunque Naruto le daba su espacio sin presión, Hinata podía notar que a Naruto le estaba afectando la abstinencia.

Al principio no era tan malo, el rubio evitaba hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera incomodar a la chica, debido a eso, las sesiones de besos que antes solían ser un poco más intensas ya no lo eran, Naruto trataba de no alargarlas y mantenía sus manos en la espalda de la chica, cuando antes sus manos exploraban lo que podían de su cuerpo.

A Hinata no le molestaba este cambio en el comportamiento del rubio, pero cuando el muchacho comenzó a alejarse un poco y comenzar a evitarla fue cuando todo cambio y el miedo a perderlo nació.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que Naruto ya no te quiere? – preguntó una sorprendida Sakura.

\- No lo sé, es solo que Naruto a estado evitándome un poco, cuando nos besamos ya no es de la forma más pasional, antes me dejaba sin aliento y ahora me deja un poco frustrada – contaba Hinata.

\- ¿Y cómo es sexualmente? – preguntó la pelirrosa como si nada, ocasionando que la ojiperla se atragantara con el café.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas Sakura-san? – preguntó la chica alarmada.

\- ¡Vamos! Hinata-chan, somos adultas, yo estoy casada, tú prácticamente vives con tu novio, la sexualidad no es nada nuevo... ¿o sí? – preguntó Sakura mientras miraba sospechosamente el rostro completamente sonrojado de Hinata - ¡OH POR DIOS! Hinata ¿eres virgen?

\- ¡Shhhh! No alces la voz, no quiero que se entere toda la cafetería – dijo Hinata.

Sakura y Hinata se habían vuelto buenas amigas desde que se conocieron, podría decir que era su mejor amiga después de Tenten, y como la castaña no la podía ver a menudo, la pelirrosa se había vuelto su confidente.

\- Ya sé lo que le pasa a Naruto, él no ha dejado de quererte, el problema es que te quiere demasiado que no quiere incomodarte con el tema del sexo, típico Naruto, así fue con Ayame al principio – dijo Sakura entendiendo la situación.

\- Pero... ¿por qué siempre esta irritado? Antes no era así – preguntó la chica.

\- Hinata... cuando le quitas el sexo a alguien, en especial a un hombre, esta persona se empieza a poner de mal humor, es como cuando uno no duerme bien o tienen mucha hambre, es el mismo concepto.

\- Entonces, ¿la única forma de que vuelva a la normalidad es si yo me... acuesto con él? – preguntó la chica.

\- Pues sí, pero no debes hacerlo si no quieres y sé que Naruto esperara lo que tenga que esperar solo para que tú estés cómoda, así que mejor no te precipites y hagas algo de lo cual te puedas arrepentir – dijo la pelirrosa.

* * *

Más tarde Hinata pensaba en lo que Sakura le había dicho, sabía que su amiga trataba de aconsejarla, pero al final no le ayudo tanto. Ella sabía que Naruto al ser mayor que ella, el muchacho ya había tenido experiencias anteriormente, él mismo se lo había dicho poco después de comenzar la relación y eso no la tranquilizaba mucho que digamos.

\- ¡Hinata! Hola – la chica se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

El muchacho venia del mercado con unas bolsas con compras para su casa, últimamente ha estado comprando cosas para hacer arreglos en su casa, era su forma de "desestresarse" ya que se encontraba en periodo de abstinencia.

\- Hola Naruto-kun – saludo la chica con una bella sonrisa.

El rubio la besó al llegar a ella, Hinata se sorprendió ante el contacto, pero no lo rechazó, sabía que el rubio era de los que le gustaba demostrar su cariño y a la chicano le molestaba que lo hiciera, más bien le encantaba.

\- Hoy decidí no abrir Ichiraku's, nos va muy bien así que puedo cerrar por un día – dijo el rubio al separarse de la ojiperla.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer por el resto del día? – preguntó Hinata

El rubio le dedico una sonrisa única que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara, el muchacho se acercó a los labios de la chica para besarlos nuevamente.

\- ¿Te parece si pasamos el día viendo películas, comiendo helado y acostarnos en el sofá? – dijo Naruto.

\- Suena bien.

El rubio tomó la mano de su novia con la mano que tenía libre para irse a casa juntos, ambos sonreían como un par de jóvenes enamorados.

* * *

Eran las 11 de la noche y los créditos de la película que vieron estaban en la pantalla, Hinata se encontraba dormida y acurrucada en el pecho del rubio, este solo la veía con ternura, parecía un ángel durmiendo y Naruto se sentía el hombre más suertudo del mundo al ser testigo de tan hermosa mujer.

Naruto acariciaba la cabeza de Hinata mientras la abrazaba más a él, le encantaba sentirla cerca de él y aunque últimamente ha estado guardando su distancia, no podía evitar querer tenerla más cerca.

\- Sabes Hinata, luego de que Ayame falleciera me hice la promesa de no amar a otra mujer. No quería remplazarla con alguien más, aun cuando ella me pidió que buscara a alguien y que fuera feliz, jamás quise hacerlo por miedo a que la olvidara – Naruto le hablaba a Hinata pensado que ella dormía en su pecho sin saber que, en realidad, la chica estaba despierta desde hace rato.

\- Luego llegaste tú a mi vida y me comencé a enamorar de ti y entendí que lo que Ayame quería era que fuera feliz y aunque jamás la podre olvidar...

\- No quiero que la olvides – dijo Hinata interrumpiéndolo.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Hinata estaba despierta y que escuchó todo lo que él le había dicho, pero reacciono rápidamente para continuar con lo que iba a decir.

\- Ahora puedo aceptar que ella ya no es la única en mi corazón porque ahora estas tú, yo te amo Hinata – dijo Naruto mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza de Hinata.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos mientras que su corazón se detenía ante la confesión de Naruto, no se lo esperaba y, aun así, las palabras del rubio la hicieron muy feliz.

\- Yo también te amo Naruto – respondió para luego besarlo con pasión.

Naruto respondió con la misma intensidad dejando que los días de tensión se esfumara con ese simple contacto. Hinata podía sentir como las manos de Naruto recorrían su espalda con deseo, pero aun respetando sus límites y Hinata quería que no lo hiciera, amaba a Naruto y él la amaba a ella y quería demostrárselo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Cuando Naruto sintió las manos de Hinata tomar las suyas pensó en que tal vez la chica iba a detenerlo ya que el beso estaba subiendo de tono, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Hinata guio sus manos al su trasero para que luego Hinata introdujera sus manos dentro de la camisa de Naruto sintiendo su estómago marcado.

Hinata estaba excitada, era la primera vez que se sentía así y le gustaba, aun cuando sentía un poco de miedo, su curiosidad y deseo de explorar el cuerpo de su sexy novio era mucho mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento.

\- Hinata... ¿qué haces? – preguntó el rubio sin aire al sentir a Hinata besar su cuello.

\- Estoy lista, quiero tenerte, quiero amarte y sentirte, quiero hacer el amor contigo, ¿pero solo si tú quieres hacerlo conmigo? – preguntó nerviosa.

Naruto no contestó a la pregunta de Hinata, solo se levantó del sofá cargando a Hinata como un esposo cargaría a su esposa recién casados y la llevó a su habitación para depositarla suavemente en ella.

Hinata pudo ver como Naruto se quitaba la camisa exponiendo su trabajado cuerpo ocasionando que la chica lo devorara con la mirada, luego vio como el muchacho se quitó el pantalón dejando ver la clara erección que tenía, Hinata se sonrojo al ver que Naruto era "dotado" en esa parte, ya lo sabía al sentirlo durante las sesiones de besos apasionados que solían tener, pero no se comparaba con verlo en persona.

\- No te preocupes, iremos lo más despacio posible y si en cualquier momento quieres detenerte solo dímelo y lo haré – le dijo.

Hinata asintió antes de besarlo cuando se acercó a ella, pudo sentir como le desabrochaba el pantalón que andaba y como se los quitaba lentamente para después quitarle la blusa.

Naruto depositaba suaves besos en cada cm de piel expuesta en el cuerpo de Hinata ocasionando que la chica se sonrojara y se excitara más.

\- Antes de continuar, debo preguntarte... ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? No debes sentirte presionada en hacer algo que no estas lista, te prometo que no voy a molestarme si me pides que me detenga – Naruto la miró a los ojos en busca de cualquier duda o arrepentimiento.

Hinata solo quería golpearlo, estaba muy excitada ahora como para que le dijera algo como eso, pero aun así le gusto que el rubio le preguntara eso ya que se dio cuenta de que él solo quería que estuviera segura.

\- Solo se gentil por favor – dijo Hinata antes de besarlo con pasión.

Naruto obedeció las ordenes de Hinata y le hizo el amor de la forma más gentil y romántica posible para una primera vez, como todos fue incomodo y un poco doloroso, pero fue mágico y Hinata se sentía en el cielo con cada roce de piel y cada beso que depositaba el rubio en su nívea piel.

Esa noche Naruto y Hinata fueron uno bajo la luz de la luna, ambos se fundieron en el acto más puro de amor entre dos personas que se aman y ambos eran felices al compartir momento tan mágico.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Hinata fue despertada por el beso de su rubio, beso que ella respondió gustosamente.

\- Buenos días Hinata-hime – dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Hime? – preguntó la chica con un sonrojo.

\- Sí, creo que es la forma apropiada de decirte, después de todo, eres mi princesa – dijo mientras la abrazaba más a él acurrucándose en la cama sin ganas de levantarse.

\- Naruto-kun – dijo entre risas la chica al sentir como Naruto besaba su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en cama por el resto del día? – preguntó Naruto mientras recorría el cuerpo de Hinata con sus manos.

\- Mmm... No.… creo que se-a u-una bu-buena i-i-de... ¡AHHH! – dijo Hinata al sentir como se excitaba con las caricias de Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Naruto mientras bajaba su mano a la intimidad de la chica para complacerla como anoche.

\- ¡Por qué! A-ayer... N-no abris-te y de-debe-mos tra-ba... mmm ¡NARUTO! – la chica no pudo más.

Aunque aún estaba algo adolorida de anoche, lo que Naruto le estaba haciendo le daban ganas de continuar, y así lo hicieron, al menos por toda la mañana ya que Hinata tenía razón, debían trabajar ya que ayer no abrió Ichiraku's.

Fue difícil convencer a Naruto al principio, pero con la promesa de continuarlo en la noche fue suficiente para que el rubio se levantara a trabajar, así que, con una sonrisa en ambos rostros, la pareja bajo a trabajar por el día esperando a la noche para fundirse de nuevo en la piel del otro y con ese pensamiento en mente, ambos olvidaron un pequeño detalle, no usaron protección, pero Naruto y Hinata estaban muy felices como para preocuparse por eso en este momento.

Sí supieran que luego de esa noche sus vidas solo iban a ponerse mucho más interesante de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, duré demasiado con este capítulo y me disculpo porque usualmente trato de postear lo más rápido posible, pero prometo que para el próximo capítulo lo posteare más rápido. No le queda mucho para el final, tal vez uno tres o cuatro capítulos más y termino esta historia que es la más larga que he escribido hasta ahora, pero bueno, espero que les guste.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: Revelaciones.**_

Naruto y Hinata no podían ser más felices, 2 meses desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez y ninguno podía dormir sin el otro, lo que usualmente terminaba en una noche de actividades de pareja, desde entonces Hinata dormía en la cama de Naruto y solo iba a su casa para ducharse y cambiarse, prácticamente vivían juntos.

\- Buenos días Hina – dijo Naruto entrando en la habitación con una bandeja con desayuno para la chica.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa al sentarse en la cama.

\- Desayuno en la cama para mi princesa – respondió Naruto como si nada para luego darlo un corto beso en los labios de la chica.

\- Gracias, pero ¿Cuál es la ocasión? – preguntó la chica.

Naruto solo sonrió para luego tomar una fresa del plato de waffles que le había llevado a Hinata.

\- Hoy hace un año llegaste a mi puerta completamente perdida y con frio – respondió mientras le acercaba la fresa a Hinata para que se la comiera.

\- ¿Hoy? ¿un año ya? – preguntó.

Naruto solo asintió mientras que acariciaba la pierna de la chica, depositando pequeños besos en su piel, Hinata cerró los ojos por el placer que sentía por los labios de Naruto, amaba a ese rubio y adoraba cuando él la mimaba así.

\- Hoy no trabajaremos mucho, luego tú y yo celebraremos como es debido – dijo el rubio.

\- Me gusta la idea – respondió la chica para luego besarlo con pasión.

Naruto tomó la bandeja y la aparto de Hinata, depositándola en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Ya sin ningún obstáculo, Naruto y Hinata reanudaron el beso con más intensidad, ambos comenzaron a quitarse lo que les quedaba de ropa para comenzar su actividad de pareja favorita.

* * *

El día avanzaba como siempre, el flujo de clientes en Ichiraku's era constante y Naruto se encontraba cocinando como loco y Hinata y Konohamaru llevaban pedidos sin parar.

\- Hoy hay más personas de lo normal – dijo Konohamaru mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas cerca del mostrador.

Hinata soltó un suspiro cansada, llevaba horas de pie sirviendo mesa tras mesa, sus pies le dolían y desde hace unas horas se sentía un poco mareada, tal vez por el hecho de no haber almorzado algo desde el desayuno que Naruto le preparo.

\- Oye Hinata. ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Konohamaru al ver a Hinata tocarse la cabeza.

Hinata no se sentía muy bien, se sentía mareada y sentía que su cuerpo no respondía, intento dar un paso al frente pero no pudo y se desmayó.

\- ¡Naruto! – gritó Konohamaru al ver a Hinata desplomarse en el piso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al escuchar el grito de Konohamaru.

Naruto salió de la cocina inmediatamente al ver a Hinata en el suelo, el muchacho la tomó en brazos y notó como la chica estaba pálida.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¡No lo sé! Estábamos tomando un pequeño descanso, cuando vi que Hinata se tocó la cabeza y luego solo se desmayó – explico.

Naruto toco la frente de la chica, tenía un poco de fiebre.

\- Na... ru-to – dijo.

\- ¡Llama una ambulancia! – le dijo Naruto a Konohamaru.

El muchacho obedeció y saco su celular para llamar emergencias. En minutos, Hinata estaba siendo llevada al hospital en donde Karin los esperaba al ser informada por Naruto que iban para allá.

Una vez en el hospital, Hinata se encontraba en una camilla en el consultorio de Karin, la pelirroja se encontraba examinando los resultados de los exámenes que había ordenado para saber lo que le pasaba a la chica.

\- Vamos a ver lo que te sucede Hinata – se dijo la chica mientras examinaba los resultados.

\- Doctora Namikaze, los resultados de la otra prueba que ordeno – dijo una enfermera que ingreso al consultorio.

\- Gracias Tanaka, puedes dejarla en mi escritorio – respondió.

\- Sí los resultados de la señorita Hyuga son ciertos entonces, debería felicitarla, será tía – dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

Karin se detuvo al escuchar lo que Tanaka le había dicho, la pelirroja volvió a ver a la mujer con cara de incredulidad ante la revelación.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó.

\- Dije que si es cierto serás tía.

\- No, ¿dijiste la "señorita Hyuga"? – preguntó.

Tanaka se dio cuenta que dijo algo que no debía, pensó que la doctora sabía que la chica era un Hyuga, es decir, la chica tenía los rasgos comunes de los Hyuga.

\- Sí, es decir, al ingresar el resultado de la señorita al sistema, su expediente apareció en el sistema, Hyuga Hinata, hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga – respondió Tanaka.

Karin estaba sorprendida, no pensó que la chica fuera una Hyuga, formaba parte de la familia que intentó arruinar las vidas de su familia y la de muchos de sus amigos. Mientras que Karin pensaba en lo que Tanaka le había dicho, Hinata comenzaba a despertar.

\- Tanaka, ve por mi hermano, dile que Hinata ya despertó – ordeno Karin.

\- Sí doctora.

\- Y por favor, no le menciones a Naruto lo que hablamos aquí, no le digas que Hinata es una Hyuga. ¿Entendido? – dijo Karin.

Tanaka solo asintió ante la orden de la pelirroja para luego salir del consultorio en busca del rubio.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Hinata al despertar un poco aturdida.

\- Estas en el hospital, te desmayaste y Naruto te trajo – le respondió la médica.

\- ¿Karin?

\- No te preocupes, Naruto ya viene – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto entro a la habitación para luego abrazar a Hinata, la chica se sorprendió ante el abrazo del rubio.

\- Hinata, me preocupaste – dijo.

\- Ella está bien, solo es una leve recaída por cansancio, además de que estas un poco anémica – dijo Karin.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Hinata solo debe descansar y comer alimentos ricos en hierro para tratar la anemia, además que te prescribiré unas vitaminas para ti – dijo Karin.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar el diagnostico que su hermana le había dado a Hinata, estaba contento de que no era nada grave.

\- Ten, ve a la farmacia a traer las medicinas mientras discuto algo muy importante con Hinata – dijo Karin entregándole la receta a Naruto.

\- ¿De qué tienen que hablar? – preguntó Naruto extrañado por que su hermana necesitaba hablar con su novia.

\- ¡COSAS DE CHICAS! ¡BAKA! – dijo Karin propinándole un golpe en la cabeza de Naruto.

\- ¡Ay! Está bien – dijo para luego irse.

Apenas salió el rubio, Karin se sentó en una silla frente a Hinata, la pelirroja la miraba de una forma que la ojiperla no podía descifrar.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Karin-san? – preguntó nerviosa.

\- Dímelo tú, Hyuga-san – respondió Karin.

Hinata se paralizó de inmediato, su rostro perdió color y comenzó a sudar frio ante lo que le dijo la hermana de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

\- No te hagas Hyuga, no puedes engañar el ADN, al ingresarlo en el sistema jaló tu expediente médico y con él, tu verdadero nombre – dijo.

Hinata soltó un suspiro rindiéndose, no había caso fingir, la habían descubierto y ya no podía seguir mintiendo.

\- Karin-san, por favor, debes de entender.

\- Entiendo que le has estado mintiendo a mi hermano por un año ya, le mentiste al decir que tu apellido era Hashimoto, cuando en realidad es Hyuga – dijo Karin con la mirada fija en la novia de su hermano.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que de verdad amo a tu hermano, solo le mentí porque necesitaba un lugar en donde poder ocultarme de mi padre y de un matrimonio que no quería, Naruto-kun fue la bella alma que me salvo de ese destino y yo...

\- Te creo Hinata, sé que amas a mi hermano, lo puedo ver en la forma que lo miras cuando crees que nadie te ve y sé que mi estúpido hermano te ama también, pero debes de entender que una relación a base de mentiras no es la correcta. ¿Pensaste que nadie se daría cuenta? ¿Qué Naruto no se daría cuenta? Sé que es algo denso y un poco idiota, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él lo descubriera – Karin pudo ver como Hinata bajaba su cabeza avergonzada por sus acciones, sabía que Hinata era una buena chica y entendía las razones de mentir acerca de quién era.

\- ¿Vas a decirle a Naruto-kun? – preguntó con miedo.

\- No – respondió – no es mi lugar hacerlo, pero tú debes de decírselo y pronto. Hinata, estas embarazada, tienes cuatro semanas para ser exacta, creo yo que deberías decirle a Naruto quién eres si quieres que este niño crezca con una familia – dijo Karin revelándole a Hinata su estado.

Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba embarazada, ¡EMBARAZADA! Y de Naruto, decir que estaba contenta era poco, estaba increíblemente feliz, pero luego recordó la situación actual de las cosas y su felicidad fue remplazada por temor, temor de ser rechazada por el amor de su vida al descubrir que ella pertenece a la familia que él más odia.

\- Él me odiara – susurró la mujer.

\- Puede que se moleste al principio, pero si de verdad te ama, te perdonara, además, una vez que sepa acerca del bebé se emocionara demasiado como para odiarte – dijo Karin tratando de mejorar la situación.

\- No sé qué hacer, tengo miedo – respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Debes de hacer lo correcto, Naruto tiene derecho a saber quién eres, no le sigas mintiendo, él ya ha sufrido bastante.

* * *

Hinata estaba nerviosa, el camino a casa fue silencioso e incómodo, Naruto estaba concentrado en asegurarse que Hinata estuviera bien y la mujer estaba pensando en cómo decirle a Naruto toda la verdad. Estaba lista para decírselo, todo el trayecto a casa lo pensó y había decidido que, si quería estar con el rubio, este debía saber la verdad, mala suerte que no iba a ser ella quién se lo dijera.

Al entrar a Ichiraku's ambos fueron recibidos por la presencia de un Hyuga y no cualquier Hyuga, este era el primo de Hinata, Neji.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí y como entraste? – preguntó Naruto enojado al ver a un Hyuga en su restaurante.

\- No vengo a hablar contigo Namikaze, vengo por Hinata-sama – respondió el castaño de manera monótona.

Naruto cerró los puños listos para golpear al Hyuga, como se atrevía a ir a su establecimiento y exigir a su novia de esa forma... un momento, ¿Cómo era que Neji conocía a Hinata?

\- Neji-ni, ¿cómo me encontraste? – preguntó una sorprendida Hinata.

Naruto se detuvo a ver a su novia y pudo notar que la chica miraba al Hyuga cómo si ya lo conocía desde hace mucho, pero como era eso posible si los Hyugas no han visitado al rubio en meses desde que llego Hinata.

\- Hime ¿qué sucede? - preguntó.

\- ¿Hime? ¡No te dirijas a ella como si fuera tu pareja! – exclamó el ojiperla.

\- Hinata. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó nervioso Naruto ante ver a la mujer que amaba temblar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Naruto-kun, hay algo... que debes saber, yo... no soy quién crees – dijo Hinata llorando - yo...

\- Hinata-sama, debes acompañarme, tu padre Hiashi te espera en casa, no está feliz ante tu rebeldía – dijo Neji causando que Naruto abriera los ojos como platos al entender lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Hiashi? Es el nombre del Hyuga que se quiere apoderar del distrito, él... ¿él es tu padre? – preguntó de manera fría.

\- Naruto yo...

\- ¡RESPONDE!

\- ¡No te atrevas! –

\- ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO HYUGA! – respondió Naruto enojado callando a Neji de inmediato.

\- Soy... una Hyuga. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi y Hana Hyuga – respondió la chica llorando.

\- Me mentiste, todo este tiempo, me mentiste en mi cara – dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Hinata lo abrazo fuertemente mojando su camisa con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos perla, esta no era la forma en la que quería decirle a Naruto quién era, Neji no debía estar ahí.

\- ¡Me mentiste! ¡¿Y PARA QUÉ?! ¿para ganarte mi confianza y luego quitarme mi restaurante como lo ha hecho tu familia con los demás? ¡DIME! – preguntó Naruto, ahora a él también le salían lágrimas ante el dolor que le causaba la revelación.

\- ¡NO! Yo solo te mentí acerca de mi apellido, todo lo demás es cierto, mis sentimientos por ti son ciertos – dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

Neji era mudo testigo de lo que sucedía, sorprendido por lo que pasaba, el castaño no sabía cómo intervenir en la discusión y la verdad, no quería.

\- No puedo creerte, me mentiste por un año, confié en ti, te dije todo acerca de mí, cosas que ni siquiera mi familia sabe de mí, cosas que solo Ayame sabía y mucho más y todo fue por una mentira que me disté – dijo Naruto con una voz apagada mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

\- Naru...

\- Vete – susurró.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡VETE! ¡No quiero verte! – gritó soltándose del abrazo de Hinata - ¡No quiero saber nadad de ti ni de tu familia! ¡LARGO!

Hinata no pudo más, salió por la puerta del restaurante llorando por lo que pasaba, sabía que iba a perder a Naruto cuando descubriera la verdad, pero no estaba preparada para el dolor que sentiría cuando sucediera.

\- Me retiro, Namikaze-san, espere mi visita en una semana – dijo Neji.

\- Vete a la mierda Hyuga maldito, ¡VETE A LA MIERDA TÚ Y TU MALDITA FAMILIA! – gritó Naruto una vez que Neji salió del restaurante tras Hinata.

Naruto estaba molesto, furioso por lo que sucedía, su ira era tan grande que comenzó a desquitarse con las sillas y las mesas del local, el rubio aventaba cada mueble con fuerza para desahogar su enojo. Luego de un rato y una vez que todo estuviera destruido, Naruto se tiró al suelo a llorar, porque a pesar de todo, le dolía haber perdido al amor de su vida, a su Hinata.

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde que Naruto descubrió su identidad, un mes desde la última vez que lo vio y dos meses desde que concibió un bebé con él.

Hinata ahora vivía más como prisionera que antes, no se le tenía permitido salir a menos de que estuviera acompañada de un Hyuga en todo momento y debía de estar en casa antes de las 6 p.m. o tendría problemas con su padre.

El día que había regresado a casa, su padre la recibió con el regaño de su vida, nunca lo había visto tan furioso por sus acciones y su padre siempre se enojaba por las acciones de Hinata, pero, aun así, Hinata recibió la reprimenda y el castigo dado, en silencio y sin objeción alguna, ya ni le importaba.

\- One-sama, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Hanabi al entrar a la habitación de su hermana.

Hanabi había extrañado mucho a su hermana y Hinata también, ambas eran muy unidas ya que Hinata siempre la defendía ante su padre y asumía la culpa de las imprudencias de la menor, por eso Hanabi se sentía mal al ver a su hermana sufrir en silencio durante el día mientras que lloraba hasta dormir en las noches, además de que odiaba escucharla vomitar cada mañana al despertar.

\- Estoy bien Hanabi-chan, no te preocupes por mí – le dijo la mayor con una sonrisa que solo tenía para su hermanita.

La chica de 16 años no estaba convencida ante las palabras de su hermana, pero decidió no seguir con el tema al saber que la chica so terminaría entristeciendo más a su hermana mayor.

\- Hinata-sama, ¿desea algo? – peguntó Tenten.

\- No deseo nada Watanabe-san, puedes retirarte – dijo Hinata con un tonó frio.

Unos días después de regresar a la mansión, se dio cuenta de que fue Tenten la que le había dicho a Neji en donde estaba Hinata, fue un error luego de que el castaño vio un mensaje de Hinata en el celular de la chica cuando lo dejo en la mesa de la cocina durante su cita secreta y cuando regresó le exigió a Tenten que le dijera acerca del mensaje, la chica entró en pánico y le dijo la verdad.

\- Entiendo, Hinata-sama – dijo la chica con una mirada triste para luego retirarse.

\- No crees que estas siendo un poco dura con ella, es decir, no fue su intención delatarte y le regó a Neji por meses para que no fuera a buscarte – le dijo Hanabi.

\- Lo siento Hanabi-chan, pero no puedo perdonarla aún, si no hubiera dicho nada, hubiera podido decirle a Naruto-kun la verdad, tal vez aún estaría con él en este momento – dijo Hinata.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? - preguntó la menor.

\- No lo sé, lo que sé es que Naruto-kun es buena persona y sé que cuando él ama alguien, ama de verdad – dijo mientras ponía una mano en su vientre sin que Hanabi lo notara.

En ese momento Neji entró a la habitación de Hinata con un rostro lleno de nervios y temor, ambas chicas lo miraron esperando para que diera el mensaje que era claro que vino a dar.

\- Hiashi-sama la espera en su oficina, Hinata-sama, Otsutsuki-sama se encuentra con él en este momento – dijo el castaño.

Hinata se levantó sin objetar y se dirigió hacia la puerta lista para ir a la oficina de su padre, sabía bien lo que le esperaba y aunque no deseaba lo que su padre le iba a imponer, ya no podía hacer nada.

\- ¡One-sama! – dijo Hanabi.

\- No te preocupes por mí Hanabi-chan, yo estaré bien – de nuevo la chica le dedico esa hermosa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a su hermanita.

Hanabi sabía que nada iba a estar bien, no mientras que Hinata no estuviera con Naruto, por eso cuando su hermana se fue a ver a su padre, la menor busco entre las cosas de Hinata para encontrar algún dato o información para contactar al rubio. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar unas pastillas de cuidado prenatal que solo las mujeres embarazadas tomaban, lo que significaba que...

\- ¡Hinata está embarazada!

* * *

 _ **Bien, dos capítulos más y termino esta historia, me encanta el NaruHina y la verdad no sé por qué fue hasta ahora que decidí escribir acerca de ellos, pero bueno, aquí voy. Luego de esta historia escribiré otro más, de nuevo un NaruHina, será un oneshot ya que descansare un poco con los fics largos, así que espérenlo, tal vez deje un pequeño summary al final de este fic.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Hola a todos! Ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia ya que este es el penúltimo capítulo, disfruten este capítulo y esperen por el final muy pronto.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: Perdóname.**_

Decir que Naruto se sentía miserablemente mal era decir poco, desde que descubrió la verdad de quien era Hinata el muchacho se sentía como una reverenda mierda por como reacciono ante la revelación.

Después de un mes desde que Hinata se marchó, Naruto se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido. El rubio se había dado cuenta que el amor que sentía por la ojiperla era mucho más grande que el odio que sentía por su apellido.

\- Naruto ¿estas bebiendo de nuevo? – preguntó Sasuke al entrar al apartamento del rubio y verlo con una botella de sake.

\- Comencé la misma noche en que Hinata se... desde que eché a Hinata – respondió el rubio.

Sasuke solo pudo sentirse mal por su amigo, conocía al rubio desde que eran niños, sabía que el muchacho tenía un orgullo muy grande, lo que significada que, aunque extrañaba mucho a la Hyuga, su orgullo y rencor por los Hyugas no le permitía disculparse con la chica.

\- Naruto no puedes seguir así, no has abierto Ichiraku's en tres días y ahora retornaste a la bebida, ¿sabes muy bien lo que costo que lo dejaras? ¿lo que eso te costó? – preguntó Sasuke a su deprimido amigo.

\- ¡SÉ MUY BIEN LO QUE CAUSÓ Y TODO LO QUE HICE PARA DEJAR DE BEBER! – gritó el rubio – solo quiero olvidar el dolor por perder a la persona que amo.

\- No la has perdido Naruto, Hinata está viva, solo debes ir a disculparte...

\- ¡No puedo! Ella debe de odiarme luego de como la trate... luego de que le grité y la eché de aquí como si fuera basura – respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto sabía que era lo más probable que Hinata lo odiara después de esa noche, por eso bebía sus penas en alcohol.

\- Esa es la excusa más estúpida que me has dicho – respondió el azabache.

\- Pues es la única que tengo ahora – respondió Naruto.

Sasuke se fue dejando a su amigo solo, sabía que Naruto ahora estaba muy deprimido y algo ebrio como para hacer algo y Sasuke sabía cómo se ponía el rubio cuando bebía, la única opción que tenía era llamar a Karin, solo ella podía hacer que Naruto entrara en razón aunque su manera de hacerlo era muy poco ortodoxa.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en un consultorio médico, el consultorio de Karin para ser exactos, la chica iba a consulta con Karin luego de que la pelirroja la llamara y le reclamara por no ir a su revisión mensual debido al embarazo.

Hinata no lo hacía por miedo de que Karin también la odiara, pero luego de que la pelirroja le dijera que eso no importaba y de que le interesaba más su bienestar y la de su sobrino o sobrina, así que la doctora le programo una cita para ver el desarrollo del bebé.

\- Hola Hinata. ¿Cómo te has sentido? – preguntó Karin.

\- Lo normal, mareos y antojos extraños, además de que ahora como el doble de lo que antes comía – le respondió la ojiperla.

\- Es normal, ahora comes por dos, así que el aumento de tu apetito es muy común – explicó Karin mientras preparaba el ultrasonido para revisar al bebé – ahora sentirás un poco de frio, con esto podremos ver al bebé.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró, estaba emocionada de ver a su bebé por primera vez, su felicidad en este momento era grande, si solo Naruto estuviera aquí.

\- Muy bien, aquí está la criatura, se ve completamente normal y mira – dijo Karin señalando los fuertes latidos del bebé – ahí está su corazón.

Ambas mujeres tenían lágrimas en los ojos al ver al nuevo miembro de la familia Namikaze, el bebé estaba sano y Hinata ya lo amaba con todo su ser.

\- Dime Hinata... ¿Quién más sabe del bebé? – preguntó Karin.

\- Solo tú y yo, nadie en mi familia lo sabe, ni siquiera Tenten – dijo Hinata.

\- Hinata, no puedes esconderles tu estado por mucho tiempo, tienes dos meses de embarazo y muy pronto lo notaran, por más que lo intentes ocultar.

\- No puedo revelar mi estado ahora, ya decepcioné a mi padre una vez y ahora soy prisionera en mi propia casa a menos de que salga con un sirviente de la mansión Hyuga y desde que Otsutsuki-san se negó a casarse conmigo mi padre me culpa más de la cuenta, ya ni siquiera me habla – contó Hinata.

Karin no pudo evitar sentír pena por la chica, sabía que el padre de la Hyuga era un bastardo, pero no era su lugar expresarselo a Hinata.

Luego de regresar a casa la noche en el que Naruto supo la verdad, el padre de Hinata la llamo a su oficina para hablar de lo que sucedió, además de decirle que su boda con Toneri seguía en pie, al principio Hinata acepto el castigo sin reclamar ya que su mente y su corazón pensaban en alguien más como para poner atención a lo que su padre le decía.

No fue hasta que llegó Toneri y le reclamó por humillarlo de esa forma y que ella no era más que una simple mujer y que era de su propiedad, solo fue en ese momento que Hinata reacciono y abofeteo al plateado.

Luego Toneri deshizo el compromiso y desde entonces Hiashi no le dirigía la palabra, pero a Hinata no le dolía lo suficiente como para pedirle perdón a su padre, la chica con todo el orgullo Hyuga se mantuvo firme con su decisión.

\- Hinata, debes de decirle a Naruto, él es el padre y tiene derecho a saber – la interrumpió Karin.

\- No puedo hacerlo, no cuando el me odia – respondió Hinata.

\- No te odia y sé que cuando se dé cuenta de que será padre él te pedirá perdón – objetó la pelirroja.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa triste ante lo que dijo la tía de su bebé.

\- Sé que lo hará, pero no será lo correcto, no quiero atarlo con un hijo cuando la madre de su bebé es la mujer que más odia – le respondió.

\- Hinata, no seas obstinada, sabes que Naruto no se...

Karin se calló cuando Hinata se levantó y tomó sus cosas, la chica le dedico una sonrisa tierna que solo Hinata era capaz de dar y luego se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

\- Gracias Karin-san, vendré en un mes para mi próxima cita – respondió para luego irse dejando a Karin con sus palabras en la boca.

La pelirroja iba a llamarla cuando su celular sonó indicando que alguien la llamaba, al ver que era Sasuke decidió contestar ya que sabía que el amigo de su hermano no la llamaría a menos de que sea por algo importante.

\- ¡Aló! –

\- Tu hermano está bebiendo de nuevo, debes venir y hacerlo entrar en razón – dijo Sasuke.

Karin soltó un bufido cansada del drama entre su hermano y Hinata, debía de ponerle fin a esto inmediatamente.

* * *

Tenten se encontraba en la cocina de la mansión Hyuga preparándole una sopa a Hinata solo le hablaba para pedirle algo y no para hablar con ella como solía hacerlo antes, extrañaba a su amiga y odiaba estar así, además de que estaba muy preocupada por el bienestar de la Hyuga al escucharla vomitar esta mañana.

\- Tenten... Hola – escuchó la voz de Neji en la entrada de la cocina.

Tenten dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo, la chica le dedico una mirada de indiferencia y luego volvió a lo que hacía.

\- Ten. ¿Aun estas molesta? – preguntó Neji.

\- ¿Molesta? ¿yo? ¿Qué crees? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

\- Lo siento, pero debía hacerlo – dijo Neji.

\- No – respondió Tenten deteniéndose de cocinar y acercándose al castaño con una mirada de enojo que lo puso nervioso.

\- No debiste haberme usado solo para encontrar a Hinata, no debiste haberte aprovechado de mis sentimientos por ti solo para obtener lo que querías – reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ten... yo...

\- ¡Tú sabias que yo te amaba y tú te aprovechaste de eso para acercarte a mí y luego revisar mis cosas y confirmar que aún mantenía contacto con Hinata, me lastimaste y me hiciste perder a mi mejor amiga!... – Tenten lloraba sin restricción alguna mientras le reclamaba al Hyuga, este solo se quedó callado escuchando lo que la chica le decía.

\- Naruto tenía razón, ustedes los Hyuga son unos monstruos, solo Hinata y Hanabi no lo son y espero que nunca lo sean – dijo Tenten un poco más calmada.

\- Tenten yo no quise lastimarte...

\- Pero lo hiciste y ahora perdí a mi mejor amiga y la perfecta imagen del hombre que una vez amé – las palabras de la chica hicieron que el corazón de Neji se rompiera, la verdad él si la amaba, se había enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora la había perdido al igual que perdió el cariño de su prima.

El castaño solo se fue de la cocina con la mirada triste, había arruinado lo único bueno que le había sucedido en años y todo por complacer a su tío y ahora se daba cuenta que el reconocimiento de Hiashi no valía la pena.

Neji se dirigió a la habitación de su prima, al entrar vio a su prima cepillarse el cabello frente al espejo algo que hacía cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Hinata al ver a su primo en la puerta de su habitación hizo que se detuviera para mirarlo atreves del espejo.

\- Hinata... yo vine a disculparme – dijo el castaño.

Hinata lo miraba sin entender ya que Neji nunca se ha disculpado por algo en su vida.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú solo cumpliste las ordenes que mi padre te dio – respondió.

Neji la miró sorprendido, pensó que Hinata lo odiaba por haberla traído de regreso a la mansión, pero al parecer no era así.

\- ¿Vas a perdonar a Tenten? – preguntó con una pequeña esperanza de que así fuera.

Hinata se levantó y dirigió su mirada directamente hacía su primo y con una mirada que Neji nunca antes había visto, la chica respondió con un simple "No."

\- Hinata, debes de entender que ella no lo hizo al propio, yo... me aproveche de sus sentimientos por mí y luego la obligue a decirme donde estabas, ella no quiso traicionarte... yo la obligue.

Hinata pudo notar el arrepentimiento en la voz de Neji, vio cómo su mirada reflejaba tristeza y como este de verdad se sentía mal por lo que le hizo a Tenten.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Neji? – soltó la chica con decepción.

\- Lastime a la mujer que más quiero por conseguir la aprobación de un hombre que una vez admiré – respondió.

Hinata suspiro cansada de la situación y por su bebé, sabía que lo único que Neji quería era que Tenten sonriera de nuevo y para ser honestos, Hinata también lo quería, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga.

\- Mañana hablare con ella – dijo Hinata.

Neji la miró con una sonrisa de gratitud para luego abrazar a su prima sorprendiéndola por tal gesto nada común de él.

\- Gracias Hinata-sama, te lo agradezco – dijo para luego irse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tenten se dirigía a despertar a Hinata luego de que la chica durmiera por mucho más tiempo de lo normal, esto preocupaba a la castaña ya que usualmente Hinata estaba despierta y bañada para cuando ella llegaba a trabajar.

Al llegar a la habitación de Hinata pudo notar que la ojiperla no estaba en su cama, sino más bien, estaba en su baño vomitando.

\- ¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica preocupada - ¡iré por Neji! – dijo al no recibir respuesta de la joven.

\- ¡NO! ¡No vayas por él! – ordeno la Hyuga, orden que Tenten obedeció.

\- ¿Qué sucede Hinata? – preguntó preocupada por su amiga.

Hinata no respondió a la pregunta de Tenten, solo la miraba en la entrada del baño contemplando la idea de decirle la verdad o no, aun no la había perdonado por revelar su ubicación, pero después de lo que Neji le había dicho no podía culparla.

\- Lo s-siento Hyuga-sama, la dejare sola – dijo tristemente Tenten preparándose para irse de la habitación.

\- ¡Espera! Tenten yo... lo siento, por cómo te he tratado desde que volví, sé que no le revelaste mi ubicación a Neji a propósito, sé que eres una amiga de verdad y te pido que me perdones – dijo Hinata levantándose del suelo con la mirada hacia abajo esperando por la respuesta de Tenten.

La castaña solo la abrazo llorando de la felicidad mientras que le decía que no había nada que perdonar, que era ella la que debía pedir disculpas, pero Hinata le dijo que no era necesario para luego abrazarla felizmente por recuperar a su amiga.

\- Hinata... ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estabas vomitando todo lo que comiste ayer? ¿estás enferma? – preguntó la castaña de nuevo.

\- No... yo estoy embarazada – dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a Tenten.

\- Emba-ba-ba-razada.

\- Sí... y Naruto es el padre – respondió tristemente la chica.

Al escuchar la identidad del padre del niño Tenten solo se pudo desmayar. Hinata la miró caer al suelo asustada por su amiga.

\- ¡Hanabi! – llamó Hinata.

\- Dime One... ¿Qué le pasó a Tenten? – preguntó la adolescente al ver a la chica de moños en el piso inconsciente.

\- Se desmayó – dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Le dijiste que estabas embarazada? – preguntó la menor sorprendiendo a su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Te escuché hablar con tu doctora la otra vez, debes de cerrar la puerta cuando hablas por teléfono – dijo la menor de las Hyuga.

\- Hablaremos después, ayúdame a levantarla – dijo Hinata.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después.**_

Tenten abrió sus ojos, su cabeza le dolía un poco y no recordaba cómo era que se encontraba acostada en su suave cama. Luego recordó que estaba hablando con Hinata y ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada y que el padre era Naruto.

La castaña se levantó de golpe y vio como Hinata y Hanabi la miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

\- Tenten, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Olvida cómo me siento yo... ¿Cómo te sientes tú? – preguntó la chica.

\- Estoy bien, apenas tengo dos meses de embarazo y no, Naruto no sabe que es el padre – respondió al ver como la castaña iba a preguntarle algo.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? Naruto tiene derecho a saber – dijo Tenten.

\- No puedo hacerlo Ten, él me odia y no quiero obligarlo a estar con alguien que no soporta.

Hanabi miraba como su hermana se ponía triste al mencionar al rubio, sabía que su hermana lo amaba con toda su alma, pero odiaba que ella sufriera por un odio causado por las acciones de su padre.

\- Hinata...

\- No quiero que Naruto se entere porque sé que el querrá hacerse cargo, él no sería capaz de abandonar a su propio hijo o hija, aunque eso significara ver a la mujer que más odia en su vida – respondió la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Hinata no quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, extrañaba a Naruto y le dolía saber que jamás lo volvería a ver.

\- One-chan – Hanabi miraba a Hinata, decidida, buscaría a Naruto y hablaría con ese idiota.

Sin decir nada, Hanabi se levantó y se dirigió hacía Neji, debía hablar con él para sacarle información acerca del paradero del rubio ya que solo él sabía dónde vivía, aparte de Hinata claro.

\- ¡Neji! – llamó la menor al ver a su primo en el pasillo de la mansión.

\- Hanabi-sama. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar? – preguntó el castaño.

\- ¡Llévame con Namikaze-san! ¡AHORA! – exigió la menor.

\- No puedo hacer eso Hanabi, a tú padre no le gustaría saber que...

\- ¡No me importa lo que mi padre o los ancianos piensen! Me importa mi One-chan y por eso me llevaras con Namikaze-san de inmediato – dijo una muy enojada Hanabi.

Neji suspiro rindiéndose, no había caso negarse a las órdenes de Hanabi, cuando la menor quería algo, no descansaba hasta obtenerlo y hablar con el Namikaze parecía ser lo que quería ahora.

\- Bien... te llevare – respondió tomando las llaves del auto para llevarla a Ichiraku's.

Hanabi estaba emocionada, Neji había aceptado sin problemas y ahora se dirigían hacia donde el rubio. Ella iba a hacer que el la escuchara, así tuviera que darle una paliza al idiota.

El viaje hacia el distrito comercial de Konoha fue rápido debido a la insistencia de Hanabi para que Neji fuera más rápido, el viaje no tardo más de 20 minutos para llegar a Ichiraku´s.

\- ¡NAMIKAZE-SAN! ¡NAMIKAZE-SAN! – gritó Hanabi mientras golpeaba la puerta del local.

\- Hanabi-sama, no creo que este aquí – dijo Neji inspeccionando el lugar.

Hanabi estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, se suponía que Naruto debía estar aquí para que ella pudiera gritarle hasta hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está? – exclamó mientras pateaba la puerta del lugar.

\- ¡Oigan! – se escuchó una voz de un muchacho que se acercaba hacia los Hyuga - ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Hanabi miro hacía la dirección del muchacho, la chica se quedó muda al ver al apuesto joven. El muchacho era alto de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, se veía que era un muchacho atlético ya que estaba en buena forma.

\- Ustedes son Hyuga ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó el muchacho sorprendido al ver Hyugas en el local.

\- Nosotros... somos... – Hanabi tenía un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

Neji vio cómo su pequeña prima se quedaba sin palabras al ver al joven, sabía que la chica era, en muchas formas, igual a Hinata.

\- Buscamos a Namikaze, Naruto – respondió por su prima.

\- ¿Para qué quieren hablar con mi primo? – preguntó.

\- Necesitamos hablar con él.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo decirles donde esta, mi primo y su familia no están en buenos términos – dijo el muchacho seriamente.

\- ¡Necesitamos hablar con él! ¡es acerca de Hinata! – exclamó Hanabi saliendo de su letargo.

El muchacho al escuchar el nombre de Hinata cambio su expresión, el muchacho se acercó a Hanabi y la tomó de los hombros, la Hyuga se puso roja al sentir el agarre firme del primo de Naruto.

\- ¿Hina? ¿qué le pasa a Hinata? – preguntó.

\- Hinata está bien, pero debemos hablar con Naruto-san para hacer que vuelva con ella y con el bebé – dijo Neji.

El joven se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra bebé, ¿Hinata estaba embarazada? ¡Y DE NARUTO!

\- ¡Él está en la casa de mis tíos, cerca del mercado! ¡los llevare! – dijo el muchacho jalando a una sonrojada Hanabi – por cierto soy Konohamaru.

* * *

 _ **Hogar de los Namikaze.**_

Naruto se encontraba en casa de sus padres cenando con su familia, sus padres, su hermana y él se encontraban sentados en la mesa comiendo en silencio, nadie quería sacar el tema de la Hinata para no lastimar a Naruto que estaba algo deprimido en la mesa.

Sus padres no sabían la verdad por la cual Hinata se fue, solo sabían que le causaba mucho dolor a su hijo y que este sufría por su amor perdido.

Intentando romper el incómodo silencio, Minato se dirigió a su hija para preguntarle acerca de su boda con Siugetsu, pero la menor de los Namikaze se encontraba mirando a su hermano con preocupación.

\- Karin, tu padre te hizo una pregunta – dijo Kushina llamando la atención de su hija.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Lo siento papá! Estaba distraída – dijo la pelirroja menor.

\- No te preocupes hija, todos estamos preocupados – respondió el patriarca de los Namikaze mientras miraba a su hijo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que su familia lo miraban con preocupación y como no lo iban a estar, si el rubio se encontraba de lo peor, su cabello estaba largo y descuidado, su rostro portaba una barba de más de un mes, además de las notables ojeras que portaba no le ayudaban mucho en su apariencia.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el hijo mayor de los Namikaze.

\- Hijo, estamos preocupados por ti, no abres Ichiraku´s desde hace una semana, comenzaste a beber de nuevo y pareces que no te has visto en un espejo en días – dijo Kushina.

\- Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa falsa que no engaño a su familia.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! – gritó Karin levantándose de su asiento, cansada del comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

\- Karin...

\- ¡Debes hablar con Hinata! ¡pedirle perdón por lo que paso y rogarle que te acepte de nuevo! – dijo.

\- ¡No te metas en esto Karin! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! – dijo Naruto molesto con su hermana por su reacción.

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Hinata me lo dijo todo, me contó como descubriste la verdad y de cómo la echaste! – respondió igual de molesta.

\- ¿De qué hablas Karin? – preguntó un confundido Minato.

\- ¡CALLATE KARIN! – gritó Naruto enojado.

\- ¡Qué importa que Hinata era una Hyuga, ella te amaba y tú la amabas a ella! ¡No puedes culparla por algo que hizo su padre hace años! – las palabras de Karin hicieron que Minato y Kushina se sorprendieran, ahora sabían la verdad y ahora entendía bien la situación.

\- Tú ya lo sabías ¿cierto? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí y no me importaba porque por primera vez en años te veía feliz, Naruto, eres mi hermano y te quiero y me duele verte así.

Naruto iba responder hasta que vio cómo su padre se levantaba de la mesa y le señalaba a Naruto que guardara silencio, orden que el rubio obedeció inmediatamente.

\- No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Naruto, me decepciona saber que fuiste capaz de lastimar a Hinata de esa forma – dijo Minato sorprendiendo a Naruto.

\- Papá, ella... me mintió, me dijo que era una Hashimoto cuando en realidad pertenecía a esa maldita familia que te quito tu negocio e intento arruinarte – dijo Naruto.

\- Que sea una Hyuga no significa que ella sea igual que su padre, yo no te enseñe a guardar rencores y menos por algo que pasó hace años entre Hiashi Hyuga y yo – respondió Minato.

\- Naruto, nosotros jamás odiamos a Hiashi por lo que nos hizo, aun si teníamos todo el derecho de hacerlo – dijo Kushina.

Naruto los miraba sorprendido, no sabía que decirles y por eso decidió quedarse callado y bajar la mirada avergonzado.

\- Hinata es una buena chica y nos gustaba la idea de que ella fuera parte de nuestra familia, sin importar que sea una Hyuga – dijo Minato.

Naruto se sentó de nuevo y puso su rostro en sus manos, todos lo miraban esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

\- Ya es muy tarde, Hinata debe de odiarme por como la trate, yo me odio por como la trate – dijo.

\- Ella no te odia, aun te ama baka, solo búscala y pídele perdón – dijo Karin exasperada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Naruto confundido por las palabras de su hermana.

\- Bueno... yo... creo que...

\- Karin, si sabes algo es mejor que lo digas ahora – dijo Minato.

La pelirroja suspiró para luego dirigirse a su hermano decidida a decirle la verdad.

\- He estado viendo a Hinata en mi consultorio desde que se desmayó en Ichiraku's hace dos meses – reveló.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Naruto preocupado.

\- No tiene nada grave, es solo que... bueno, ella...

\- ¡Dilo de una buena vez Karin! – exclamó Naruto.

\- Ella está embarazada, vas a ser padre Naruto – soltó la chica.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, Naruto no daba crédito a las palabras de su hermana y Minato y Kushina tenían los ojos abiertos como platos ante la sorpresa de descubrir que iban a ser abuelos.

\- Em-emba-ra-zada – dijo Naruto estupefacto.

\- Sí, ella no quería decirte porque ella piensa que la odias y que por el bebé serias capaz de no dejarla, aunque eso significara ver a la mujer que odias – le contó.

Naruto iba responder cuando sonó el timbre.

\- ¿Quién será? – dijo Kushina abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con su sobrino, una chica de la misma edad que él y un joven como de la edad de Naruto, luego se dio cuenta que los dos extraños eran Hyugas.

\- Vaya, que sorpresa – dijo Kushina un poco nerviosa al ver a los Hyuga en la puerta cuando estaban teniendo una conversación acerca de ellos.

\- ¡Necesito hablar con Naruto-san! Es acerca de mi hermana, Hinata – dijo Hanabi apenas pudo soltarse de Konohamaru.

\- ¿Hinata? – dijo Naruto al acercarse a la puerta luego de escuchar el nombre de la chica.

\- ¡TIENES QUE VOLVER! ¡Mi hermana es muy infeliz, llora todas las noches cuando cree que esta sola y dice tu nombre con tristeza cuando duerme! – dijo Hanabi acercándose a Naruto – Ella te ama y sé que tú la amas también.

\- ¿Tú eres su hermana menor? ¿Hanabi? – dijo Naruto.

\- Sí lo soy – respondió.

\- Dime, ¿es cierto que Hinata está embarazada? – preguntó.

\- Ella... sí lo está. ¡Y ES POR ESO POR LO QUE DEBES IR A HABLAR CON ELLA! – gritó la chica molesta.

\- Naruto – el rubio miro a su padre quien había puesto su mano en su hombro – Hinata es una buena chica y ella aun te ama, no seas estúpido y ve por ella.

\- ¡Llévenme con ella! – dijo mientras agarraba su chaqueta mientras salía de la casa de sus padres.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Hyuga:**_

\- ¿Me buscabas padre? – preguntó Hinata al entrar a la oficina de su padre.

Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre intimidante con su semblante serio y su mirada fría, el utilizaba eso a su favor, era así en los negocios y en la vida.

\- Hinata, quería hablar contigo acerca de un pretendiente que quiero presentarte – dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles.

\- Lo siento padre, pero no quiero conocer a otro pretendiente – dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó mientras miraba a su hija.

\- No quiero conocer otro pretendiente – volvió a decir – no quiero casarme con alguien que no amo.

\- Hinata, no creo que entiendas, ya eres una adulta y estas en una buena edad para casarte – dijo Hiashi.

\- Lo siento padre, pero no lo haré, no quiero un matrimonio vacío y sin amor – dijo.

\- Hinata, el amor no existe, el matrimonio es un negocio y cada uno de estos pretendientes pertenecen a familias de alta etiqueta, un matrimonio sería bueno para expandir...

\- ¡No lo haré padre! No voy a casarme con un hombre que no amo y punto – dijo una muy enojada Hinata.

Hiashi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su hija con una mirada llena de furia que hubiera hecho que Hinata temblara de miedo en el pasado, pero ahora ella le regresaba la mirada con una intensidad desafiante.

\- ¡Yo soy tu padre y harás lo que yo diga! – respondió enojado.

\- No lo haré – dijo Hinata.

Hiashi estaba tan furioso que no pudo controlarse y termino abofeteando a Hinata haciendo que la chica cayera al piso.

\- ¡HINATA!

La Hyuga escuchó la voz de Naruto que se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella y su padre, la chica no podía creerlo, pero supo que era él cuando se volvió y vio como Naruto le daba un puñetazo a Hiashi. Hinata vio cómo su padre cayó al piso y como Naruto lo miraba con furia.

\- ¡Hermana! ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hanabi mientras ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a MI Hinata?! – exclamó Naruto.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres y cómo te atreves a golpearme? – preguntó Hiashi mientras se sobaba la cara.

\- Soy Namikaze Naruto y no voy a permitirte que lastimes a mi Hinata ni a mi bebé – respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? –

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida, Naruto sabía del bebé, Naruto estaba aquí defendiéndola de su padre, Naruto la había llamado "SU" Hinata.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? – dijo en un susurro.

Naruto se giró para verla y su corazón se detuvo de inmediato, la chica era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, tenía el cabello suelto y andaba un hermoso vestido blanco holgado que la hacían verse como un ángel.

\- Hinata, lo siento mucho, fui un idiota al haberte tratado así y al echarte de nuestro hogar. Yo te amo y sé que soy la peor mierda del mundo por como reaccioné y entenderé si no me puedes perdonar, pero por favor perdóname, no puedo vivir sin ti, ¡No quiero vivir sin ti! – Naruto estaba de rodillas abrazando el abdomen de la chica mientras le rogaba que lo perdonara.

Hinata solo pudo dejar caer sus lágrimas al escuchar que Naruto no la odiaba por ser una Hyuga y aunque aún estaba herida por como Naruto reaccionó, lo amaba demasiado e iba a perdonarlo.

\- ¿No me odias por ser una Hyuga? – preguntó.

\- Te amo por ser Hinata, no me importa el apellido que tengas – respondió el rubio al levantarse y estar cara a cara con la chica.

Hinata se abalanzo sobre Naruto para besarlo con pasión mientras que Neji, Tenten y Hanabi los miraba con una sonrisa en sus rostros, felices de que Hinata estaba feliz.

\- Ven, volvamos a casa – dijo Naruto mientras besaba la nariz de Hinata y acariciaba con su mano izquierda el vientre de la chica.

\- ¡Hinata! ¡Si te vas con él, olvídate de volver a esta casa, olvídate de ser una Hyuga! – gritó un furioso Hiashi.

\- No me importa Hiashi-san, renuncio al apellido Hyuga y a toda la desgracia asociada a ese apellido – respondió para luego irse con Naruto.

\- Hiashi-san, vengo a presentarle mi renuncia desde este momento – dijo una sonriente Tenten antes de retirarse detrás de la feliz pareja.

Hanabi y Neji se despedían de Hinata desde la puerta de la mansión al ver a la chica alejarse en el auto del rubio, ambos estaban felices por ella al saber que ahora estaría en buenas manos.

* * *

 _ **Esa noche:**_

Naruto y Hinata regresaron a su casa, la ojiperla estaba feliz de volver al único lugar donde de verdad se sentía como un hogar, había soñado tanto con volver y ahora que estaba de vuelta se sentía completa de nuevo.

\- Lamento el desorden, creo que descuide un poco la limpieza – dijo Naruto mientras re rascaba la cabeza apenado.

\- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, mañana limpiaremos bien – respondió la chica regalándole su hermosa sonrisa.

Naruto la abrazo con fuerza sorprendiendo a la joven que no se esperaba esta reacción del hombre, ella inmediatamente correspondió el abrazo del rubio hundiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho de Naruto.

\- Lo lamento tanto – dijo Naruto.

Hinata sintió como caían gotas en su cabeza y por el tono de voz de Naruto dedujo que él estaba llorando. Sabía que su rubio se sentía culpable por como la trato, sabía que no se perdonaba por haberle gritado que se fuera cuando supo quién era ella en realidad.

\- Soy una mierda, te traté de la peor manera posible cuando ni siquiera te di la oportunidad de que me explicaras la razón por la que me ocultaste tu apellido y por culpa de mi estúpido rencor fui capaz de herirte, a ti, la mujer que más amo – las lágrimas de Naruto recorrían sus mejilla y Hinata solo quería limpiarlas y decirle que ella no lo culpaba por lo que pasó y que ya lo había perdonado.

\- Naruto-kun, no llores por favor, yo fui quien te mintió, tú estabas en tu derecho de enojarte por eso – le dijo con calma.

\- ¡Pero eso no me dio derecho a tratarte así! ¡Te eché de nuestra casa! A ti y a nuestro bebé – dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de la chica.

Hinata solo pudo sonreír ante el cariño que sentía por parte de Naruto, su mano reposaba sobre su bebé. Posando su mano sobre la del rubio, la ojiperla le regalo una sonrisa de felicidad que hizo que Naruto se derritiera de ternura.

\- Estamos bien, ya te he perdonado, solo me importa que estés aquí conmigo y con nuestro bebé.

\- Jamás los abandonare – respondió antes de besarla con amor y con pasión.

El beso subió de intensidad al pasar los minutos, toda la pasión y el deseo reprimido por la separación de ambos fue desatado en ese beso, Naruto guiaba a la chica a su habitación mientras las ropas de ambos caían al piso.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en la cama en donde muchas ocasiones se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban y en esta ocasión no era diferente, cada beso, cada caricia por parte de ambos era acompañados de gemidos y gruñidos de placer, esa noche solo ellos dos existían en el mundo, envueltos en una danza de amor y deseo que solo ellos podían realizar.

Esa noche sus cuerpos y sus almas volvieron a ser uno y sus corazones al fin estuvieron completos.

Hinata se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de Naruto, cansada por las actividades que acababan de realizar, el rubio contemplaba la belleza de la Hyuga, bueno, la ex-Hyuga, la chica había sido desterrada de su familia por el maldito de su padre.

Había sentido un gran placer haberle plantado su puño en la cara del patriarca Hyuga por todo lo que le había hecho a su familia y a su amada Hinata y lo hubiera molido a golpes si no fuera porque Hinata estaba presente y no quería que viera como molía a golpes a su padre.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Hinata con los ojos cerrados, sabía que Naruto estaba despierto.

\- Estaba pensando en lo que sucedió hoy. No es nada grave, vuelve a dormir mi amor – respondió el rubio besando la mejilla de Hinata.

La chica abrió sus ojos y se dio vuelta para estar frente a frente con su rubio, Naruto se sonrojo al ver los pechos descubiertos de la chica, sentía como cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la desnudez de su novia.

\- No pienses más en lo que ya pasó y piensa en lo que va a pasar ahora, pronto tendremos a una personita más y quiero que este bebé sea amado como tus padres te aman a ti y como mi madre me amo a mí – dijo Hinata acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

Naruto le regalo un sonrisa y un beso para luego mirar su hermosos ojos.

\- Nuestro bebé será amado como nunca, él o ella tendrá todo y mucho más y lo más importante es que tendrá el amor des padres, ya no pensaré en el pasado ni en como puedo cambiar algo que ya pasó.

Hinata feliz de que Naruto iba a dejar el pasado atrás se acurruco a su rubio perdiéndose en el calor de su cuerpo y rindiéndose al sueño que se apoderaba de ella.

\- Solo hay una cosa que si quiero cambiar y que puedo cambiar – dijo Naruto abrazándola.

\- ¿Y qué quieres cambiar? – preguntó Hinata con sueño.

\- La situación de tu apellido – respondió Naruto mientras estiraba su brazo hacia la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, Hinata escuchó como Naruto saco algo de un cajón.

\- Ahora que tu padre te quito tu apellido, estaba pensando si... ¿te gustaría...? – Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir el corazón acelerado de Naruto y al escuchar su voz nerviosa, al hacerlo vio como el rubio tenía en sus manos una pequeña cajita negra que en su interior había un anillo con un diamante de color rosado.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser una Namikaze? – preguntó nervioso.

A Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar a Naruto pedirle que fuera su esposa, la chica no pudo contener su felicidad y con un fuerte "¡SÍ!" acepto la propuesta del rubio. Luego de que Naruto le pusiera el anillo, Hinata se abalanzo para besarlo con amor, acción que Naruto correspondió con entusiasmo.

Al fin tendrían su final feliz, Naruto encontró la solución a su tristeza y soledad en la mujer que sería su esposa y Hinata encontró la libertad y felicidad en el hombre que sería su esposo, al final ambos tendrían una vida llena de amor y felicidad en su pequeño local de ramen, su ramen de amor.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero he tenido un bloqueo enorme y no sabía como terminar la historia, pero al final lo logre. No se preocupen aun falta el epílogo que subiré muy pronto.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
